Lost Utopia
by Reji Neguro
Summary: 10 años despues de la caida del señor tenebroso. harry potter es un auror con una nueva mision: salvar a una chica. su muerte puede significar la caida del mundo magico. conoce a Lizzy Benneditt y el misterio que la envuelve.
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: todos los derechos de HARRY POTTER están reservados para su creadora J.K. ROWLING. Exceptuando obviamente los inventados.

IMPORTANTE: he cambiado algunos datos cronológicamente para que algunos personajes puedan interactuar con los ficticios. Te darás cuenta conforme pase la historia. Tengo pensado hacer 8 fics de Utopía con 24 o 26 capítulos cada uno. Muchas gracias, espero que lo disfruten.

LOST UTOPIA

CAPITULO1:

UN GLOBO PARA EL NIÑO

El se encontraba en la esquina más oscura de la celda. El olor a humedad estaba impregnado sobre su frió y sudoroso cuerpo. Sus ropas estaban viejas y roídas habían perdido su color original. Era el comienzo de otro verano, pero era la primera lluvia en muchas semanas acaloradas y él solo podía pensar en una sola cosa: venganza.

Venganza hacia las personas que lo encarcelaron, y venganza hacia el causante de la muerte de su señor. Quien destrozo sus suelos y planes para revolucionar al mundo mágico. La extinción de la sangre sucia y castigo a los traidores… pero nada. Nada pudo llevarse a cabo.

Y el culpable de todo esto era Harry Potter. La causa de de el señor tenebroso se haya ido.

El dolor no paraba. Sus llantos podían escucharse por todo azkaban. Poco a poco iba perdiendo el apetito, incluso el brillo de sus ojos se iba apagando mientras pasaban los días…las semanas… y los meses. Tras haber sido trasladado a Azkaban. Walden Macnair estaba a punto de cometer el acto mas listo desde hace años. Suicidarse.

-buenas noches.

Macnair volteo asustado para encontrarse con un hombre bastante peculiar.

Vestía un traje negro y un sombrero del mismo color. Era moreno y hacia una reverencia mientras sostenía su bastón.

-¿Quién… eres tu.?-preguntó Macnair completamente perplejo ante tal aparición del individuo en plena celda.- ¿e…eres… la muerte?

-¿la muerte?- repitió- OH no, claro que no. Yo solo soy un hombre que pasaba por aquí… y me detuve n momento al escuchar su llanto. Quiero ayudarlo.

-¿disculpe?-

-si, a usted. Puedo ver que en estos momentos no se encuentra muy bien…-dijo con una

sonrisa.

-¿se esta burlando de mi.?-dijo Macnair empezando a enfadarse.

-no señor, Como dije. Quiero ayudarlo… se lo que siente, no puede evitar el rencor y odio por esas personas ¿o me equivoco.?- pregunto sin dejar de sonreír. Macnair abrió los ojos como plato y observo con detalle al extraño.

-¿Cómo entraste a este lugar.?-pregunto Macnair con sospecha- Azkaban es impenetrable.

-nada es impenetrable para el Rey payaso.- Macnair nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes.

-¿Cómo piensas ayudarme.?-

-con esto- dijo el individuo sacando un pedazo de hule de color rojo.

Macnair miro sorprendido y furioso la broma con la que le daba tal objeto

-¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! ¡¿Me estas tomando por idiota…?!- pero callo al ver la seriedad del visitante de su celda.

-con el puedes hacer realidad tu deseo mas oculto. Pero necesito de tu colaboración.- dijo tendiéndole el pedazo de hule. Macnair vio con atención el objeto. Era un globo.-solo necesitas inflar el globo y jurar lealtad al Rey payaso.

-mi… mi deseo mas profundo…- repitió temblando.

-exactamente- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Macnair estaba apunto de inflar el globo hasta que pregunto:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre.?

-¿yo?-dijo levantando las cejas- yo soy el conde Bladius Walker.

Macnair inhalo aire y una vez el globo en su boca, empezó a inflarlo.

Cuando termino. El nombre de "Walden Macnair" se escribió sobre el globo de color rojo. Éste comenzó a gritar repentinamente y se revolcó adolorido sobre el suelo.

-listo-dijo el Conde tomando el globo y saliendo de la celda.

Azkaban se lleno de gritos esa noche. Los dementores parecían ignorar al prisionero.

Bladius atravesó los barrotes y paso entre los dementores con toda tranquilidad. Aunque el lugar era oscuro y húmedo. El hombre no dejaba su elegancia al caminar, el conde se detuvo un momento y se giro hacia los dementores, inclino ligeramente su sombrero.

-gracias-dijo y volvió a seguir su camino.

Acababan de pasar un par de meses desde la batalla de Hogwarts y el triunfo de harry potter contra el que no debe ser nombrado. Avisan tenido grandes pérdidas, varios compañeros murieron en la pelea.

Fred weasley, Tonks y Lupin eran las mas dolorosas para harry. Pero lograron salvar a Snape. En cuanto trajeron su cuerpo. La Señora Pomfrey confirmo con un grito de emoción que aun tenia pulso. La herida en su cuello aun tenia veneno de la serpiente de Voldemort. Era un milagro tanto para el mismo Snape. Hogwarts no soportaría perder a otro director.

Harry se encontraba en casa de los Weasley. Acababan de llegar del funeral de Fred. Aunque la señora weasley tenía un semblante sereno. Claramente sus ojos reflejaban las horas de llanto que mantuvo sobre la perdida se su hijo. Varios de los invitados eran conocidos de Harry, estaban presentes: la tía Muriel, hermione, luna, Neville, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finigan, Oliver Wood, el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y varias personas más.

-ése chico tan rebelde, siempre que podía se burlaba de su tío… al final lucho con orgullo-oyó decir a la anciana Muriel.

George por otro lado, trataba de mostrar su mejor cara. Decía que a Fred no le gustaría verlo triste.

Harry se paso la tarde con Ginny. Abrazándola y tomando su mano para brindarle su apoyo. Ron y Hermione también mantenían un semblante sereno.

A los pocos días, Harry aun estaba en la madriguera pero ya era hora de encontrar un ligar para independizarse.

-pero harry, tu siempre eres bienvenido a quedarte con nosotros.-dijo la señora Weasley mientras discutían el tema.

-muchas gracias Señora Weasley, pero necesito comenzar a vivir por mi mismo…-contesto harry mientras cenaban. No quería ser grosero con la señora Weasley, que le había brindado su apoyo incondicional.- además, me gustaría visitar al hijo de Remus y Tonks…

-lamento llegar tan de repente, molly- dijo el señor Weasley apareciendo junto con Kingsley en medio de la cocina. Éste ultimo con un bulto en brazos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto su mujer levantándose de la mesa- ¿Arthur?- vio a su marido que estaba un poco nervioso.

Harry y compañía se acercaron lo suficiente como para ver la situación.

-sucede que encontramos a una bebé- contesto el señor weasley. Kingsley destapo la cobija el rostro el rostro del bebé; estaba dormida. Tenía el cabello muy corto y negro. Iba abrigada con mantas de color rosa pastel.

-¿Cómo la encontraron? Y ¿sus padres?- pregunto la señora weasley acercándose al bebe para verla mejor. Pero el señor weasley negó con la cabeza.

-están muertos- dijo kingsley- cuando la encontramos, la casa estaba en ruinas y había sangre por todas partes…pero no había rastro de alguien mas. No quedo nada, ni siquiera algún registro de nacimiento o información sobre algún pariente.

- dios mío…- hermione tapo su boca con las manos.

-debieron ser Voldemort o los mortifagos. Antes de su caída.- dijo Arthur.

-hasta en el ultimo momento…Voldemort daño a una familia mas…- dijo harry mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza. Un sentimiento de furia y pena empezó a surgir de su interior. Ver a otra victima como aquel bebé lo ponía mal.

-¿Qué edad tiene?- pregunto la señora weasley sin dejar de ver ala pequeña.

-nueve meses, todavía es muy pequeña.-dijo kingsley- molly, se que en estos momentos no estas de animo para esto. Pero me gustaría saber si puedes cuidarla en lo que queda del mes.

La señora weasley se quedo sin habla ante la propuesta; volteo a ver a su marido y éste sonrió con nerviosismo.

-solo es mientras le buscamos una familia o algún orfanato- prosiguió el ministro- pero entenderé si te niegas, se que tienes otras cosas que atender…

-no te preocupes, acepto cuidarla en lo que arreglas sus problemas- molly tomo en brazos a la pequeña.

-que bonita es –dijo Ginny, acercándose a su mamá

-traere sus cosas para que la cuides-dijo el seños weasley apareciendo una cuna, una pañalera con biberones y juguetes para el bebé.

En el transcurso de los días la señora weasley habías logrado distraerse con el bebé. Jugando con ella y alimentándola.

Cierto día la señora weasley tuvo que salir a hacer unas compras y le encargo a Ron el cuidado del bebé.

-no es tan difícil- dijo ron con seguridad- solo se la pasa durmiendo.

-claro. Como nunca estas cuando hay que cambiarla –contesto ginny mientras le daba a la bebe un llavero.

la bebé parecía encantada con el sonido del llavero

-es curioso…-dijo hermione acercándose a la pequeña- sus ojos son violeta.

-¿en serio?

-ron, lleva un mes con nosotros y ¿no te habías dado cuentas?... hay que ver que los hombres son despistados-dijo hermione suspirando con desesperación.

-saben, lizzy es un bonito nombre-dijo ginny de repente.

-¿lizzy?- repitió harry – ¿te refieres al bebé?

-si, llamarla solo "el bebé" no es muy amable… también es humana.

- en todo caso, llámenla… ¡rose!-dijo ron.

-no Ron, ella va a ser lizzy,- alego ginny.

-si claro, si quieres ginny podrías adoptarla y darle el apellido weasley de una vez-dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

-ya cállate Ron-ginny saco de su cuna a la bebe y la cargo un rato- es muy tranquila.- ustedes dos deberían tratar de cargarla de vez en cuando.

Harry y ron se miraron alarmados.

-nosotros no somos buenos para eso, están ustedes-dijo Ron recalcando su masculinidad cruzándose de brazos.

-quieres decir que por que somos chicas, ¿tenemos que encargarnos del bebe?- dijo hermione furiosa.

-no, es solo que ustedes son mejores- se apresuró decir harry moviendo sus manos al frente para calmarla.

La estancia de la bebe en la madriguera fue muy gratificante para los weasley. Un día que george estaba jugando con lizzy, cometió el error de dejar a su alcance uno de los dulces bromas. La bebe se puso morada por una hora, esto provoco que se enojara la señora weasley y prohibiera esos dulces en su casa.

Cierto día en el que llego harry de visita, escucharon un golpe en la puerta de la madriguera. El señor weasley se apresuro a abrir. Eran kingsley, percy y un hombre al que harry nunca había visto; era un hombre con cabello corto y castaño. Llevaba lentes gruesos y vestía un traje sastre azul.

-buenas tardes arthur, molly…- saludo kingsley a los presentes con una ligera inclinación- les presento al señor alphonso Benneditt.

-gusto en conocerlos-dijo benneditt a los weasley.

-el señor Benneditt trabaja en el departamento de alquimia e inventos del ministerio- dijo percy- y también será quien se encargara de la bebe.

-oh bueno…-dijo la señora weasley algo sorprendida por la noticia tan repentina. Harry y los chicos se quedaron en silencio, sabían que la señora weasley le había tomado mucho cariño a lizzy. Tomo a la bebe en brazos y se la dio al señor Benneditt.- cuide mucho a lizzy.

El señor Benneditt sostuvo a la bebe con mucho cuidado y con torpeza. Pero su mirada era mucho más dulce, benneditt parecía ser un buen hombre.

-¿le puso lizzy?- pregunto sin dejar de ver al bebe.

-ah… pues si… pero si quiere cambiarlo…

-no se preocupe-dijo sonriéndole a la bebe- lizzy es un buen nombre. Mi mujer le pondrá el segundo… nosotros no podemos tener hijos, así que lizzy es una bendición para nosotros.

-pues… pues esta es la despedida lizzy-dijo la señora weasley

-adiós.-dijo ginny.

-adiós, lizzy.

Los chicos se despidieron, el señor Benneditt desapareció el equipaje del bebe con un movimiento de su varita.

-lizzy Benneditt. Estoy seguro de que volverán a escuchar ese nombre-dijo benneditt.

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado….es la primera vez que escribo una historia. Dentro de poco subiré los otros capítulos…. Algún comentario, pues ya saben: REVIEWS!!


	2. capitulo 2: lizzy Benneditt

NOTA: todos los derechos de HARRY POTTER están reservados para su creadora J.k rowling

11 AÑOS DESPUES...

CAPITULO 2:

LIZZY BENNEDITT

Lizzy Benneditt se encontraba en su casa en el condado de Merseyside. Al norte de Inglaterra. Eran las ocho de la mañana y decidió en preparar el desayuno con su madre. Para ser comienzo de verano, los días comenzaban con una lluvia ligera y después salían apenas unos cuantos rayos de sol.

Unos hot-cakes. Eran sencillos y rápidos. Lizzy batía la mezcla y su madre los hacia en el sartén.

-buenos días Benneditts!- dijo el señor Benneditt bajando las escaleras y saludo con un beso a su mujer y su hija en la mejilla.

-¡buenos días!

-amor, recuerda que hoy es la ultima junta de padres en la escuela-dijo la señora benneditt mientras le servia el desayuno.

-pero ya salieron hace unas semanas, ¿para que quieren que regresemos?-lizzy rió ante el comentario de su padre.

-es para planear las clases del próximo año-respondió su esposa- tu hija ya tiene 11 años y va a empezar la secundaria.

-ah, eso…Sofía…-dijo nervioso- estuve pensando en que talvez deberíamos cambiarla de escuela.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué?!-lizzy casi escupió su jugo.

-¿cambiarla de escuela?- la señora benneditt se levanto de la mesa escandalizada-¿sabes lo que representa?

-bueno, no pero…- trato de decir el señor benneditt-

-si papá, ¿sabes lo difícil que es ir a otra escuela?- lizzy parecía tomarse en broma el comentario.- además, ¿a donde iría?

-había pensado en Londres…

-¡¿Londres, Inglaterra?!- dijeron lizzy y su madre al unísono- ¡hasta allá! ¿Te piensas que esta a la vuelta de la esquina?

-papá, aquí tengo a mis amigos-dijo lizzy- Eminings es mi mejor amigo.

-gracias a dios que solo es una idea de tu padre.-la señora benneditt y lizzy se centraron en su propia conversación. El señor benneditt decidió dejar por la paz la pequeña discusión que tenían en la cocina.

Al terminar el desayuno, el señor Benneditt se despidió de su familia y se fue al trabajo. Lizzy sabía que su papá era arquitecto de alguna compañía, pero sinceramente nunca se mostró muy interesada en preguntarle al más que: ¿Qué es ser arquitecto? ¿Cuántos trabajos has hecho? ¿En donde había estudiado?

De vez en cuando llegaban personas a ver a su papá. Vestidos con ropas raras y de mal gusto. Él solo le decía que eran compañeros de trabajo.

Lizzy decidió salir a pasear por las calles hasta llegar a un parque, ahí. Como siempre estaba su mejor amigo, Michael Eminings.

Un chico de su edad, con cabello castaño y mirada seria. Michael no era un niño muy hablador, de hecho, al principio no se caían del todo bien. Pero con el tiempo aprendieron a ser amigos.

-¡hola Eminings!- dijo lizzy acercándose al chico escandalosamente. Él por su lado no parecía muy contento con el alboroto.

-¿y ahora?- contesto sin mirarla, estaba sosteniendo un brote de flor.- pensé que irías a la junta con tus padres.

-es en la tarde. Además, siempre llegamos con retraso-lizzy se sentó junto a Michael, éste parecía incomodo con la acción de la chica-¿vas a ir también?

-no-dijo tras un pequeño silencio- me voy a cambiar de escuela.

-¿perdón?-dijo lizzy boquiabierta-¿Qué dijiste?

Eminings se puso nervioso al hacer tal declaración y empezó a jugar con el brote.

-s…si… es un internado en Londres.

-pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-¡por que si! Todos mis familiares han ido ahí…-explico sin apartar la vista del brote.

-… ¿prometes que vas a escribirme?-pregunto lizzy con esperanza.

-¡¿Qué?!-Michael se puso completamente tojo- ¡¿y por que tendría que prometerte algo?! No… no tengo ninguna obligación, ni que fuéramos…

-¡amigos!- le grito lizzy apunto de llorar- ¡somos amigos! ¡Y si yo me fuera a un lugar lejos, te escribiría cada día de mi vida!

Lizzy se levanto tan rápido y se propuso salir corriendo, pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo torpemente… raspándose la rodilla.

-¡lizzy!- Eminings corrió hacia su amiga y se arrodillo junto a ella para ayudarla.

-¡déjame! ¡Es tu culpa!- le grito mientras le daba un zape en la cabeza-¡vete a tu casa!

-lo siento… yo no quise hablaste así-eminings estaba pálido ante la situación- déjame ver tu rodilla…- acerco su mano para levantar su falda.

-¡pervertido!-dijo dándole un segundo zape.

-¡no es eso!-dijo aun mas rojo que antes- ¡es para ver tu herida!

Lizzy no dejaba de sostenerse la rodilla, no era una cortadura profunda. Había chocado contra unas cuantas piedras.

Eminings quería tocar la herida pero la chica le aparto la mano.

-no, si la tocas me va a doler mas…-dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos. La herida se fue cerrando poco a poco sin dejar marca alguna. Eminings miro la herida y luego a su amiga, Atónito. Lizzy puso la misma cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto lizzy.

-yo no hice nada, fuiste tu. No toque nada.-dijo. Lizzy se asusto y una vez mas iba a salir corriendo, pero Michael la detuvo.

-espera, mira-dijo eminings mostrándole el brote que sostenía. El pequeño brote se fue abriendo hasta quedar una rosa totalmente abierta.- yo también puedo.

-¿Cómo?-dijo lizzy entupidamente boquiabierta.¿como es esto posible? ¡¿Que somos?!

-tranquila, esto es magia- explico Michael- y tu eres una bruja.

Michael le dio la noticia de una forma muy directa y calmada. Y sin ni siquiera mostrar alguna reacción en su sereno rostro. A diferencia de lizzy que era mucho mas expresiva. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que la chica decidió hablarle… o golpearle.

-¡no tienes por que ser tan grosero!-se defendió con su ya comentado golpe (zape).

-¡no, no, no, no, no!-dijo sobandose la cabeza molesto- a lo que me refiero, es que enserio eres una bruja y yo un mago.

-¡un mago, una bruja!- se desquició la chica mientras abría aun mas los ojos- pero ¿Por qué?

-no hay nada de malo en eso. Mi tío es uno también- dijo Michael mientras posaba una mano sobre la cabeza de lizzy- ahora, tranquilízate.

Tras haber pasado toda la mañana explicándole a lizzy sobre el mundo mágico. Michael parecía más hablador y lizzy mas tranquila. Todo lo que había escuchado le sonaba fantástico. La idea de que existía un mundo tan diferente era precisamente excitante.

-… y el ministerio puede castigarte si hace magia fuera de la escuela. Te mandan cartas primero, como advertencia.

-¡pero ya he hecho magia fuera de la escuela! –dijo lizzy sosteniendo la flor que le dio Michael.

-nosotros estamos bien. Aun no tenemos varitas.

-¿varitas? ¡No manches! ¿Usamos varitas? ¡Como sailormoon!

-si, pero no ese tipo de varitas…-rió Michael- nos dejan hacer magia cuando somos niños y no podemos evitarlo. Pero a los 11 años, cuando comenzamos el colegio. Tienes que ser cuidadoso.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Lizzy seguía jugueteando con la flor.

-es enserio, ¿verdad? No es broma…- pregunto preocupada- ¿existe hogwarts?…

-es real para nosotros- contesto Michael- no para los muggles.

-¿muggles?

-personas que no tienen magia- explico el chico- para ir a Hogwarts te mandas una carta por lechuza.

-¿en serio?

-normalmente, pero a los hijos de muggles les envían a un profesor para explicarle a los padres.

-yo soy hija de muggles, ¿no?-dijo lizzy mas como afirmación que como pregunta- si mis padres fueran magos, me lo hubieran dicho.

-supongo-dijo Michael encogiéndose de hombros- yo ya lo sabia. Me lo dijo mi tío.

- dime, ¿en Hogwarts hace alguna diferencia que seas hijo de muggles?

Michael dudo un poco en su respuesta, se preocupo ante la expresión en el rostro de su amiga.

-no-dijo finalmente- no hace ninguna diferencia.

-¡que bien!- dijo suspirando.

Hubo otro rato de silencio y una suave brisa soplo entre los árboles. Moviendo las hojas de un lado a otro.

-¿y como van las cosas en tu casa?- pregunto lizzy.

-bien.

-tu tío parece muy agradable, recuerdo una vez que me invito a tomar el té con ustedes-dijo la chica sonriendo ante la memoria.

-así es, es muy amable. Aun cuando no tiene ninguna obligación. Me acogió cuando murieron mis padres…-Michael se puso serio una vez mas.

-¡Eminings! –le reprimió lizzy dándole un zape- eminings, creo que confundes el concepto de obligación y responsabilidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- la miro de reojo.

-a lo que me refiero, es que tu tío es tu familia. Y la familia nunca te abandona- lizzy puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Michael- tu tío te ama.

Eminings la miro sobrecogido y sonrió unos segundos después ante el pensamiento de que su tío lo quisiera de verdad.

-¿Michael.?

-¿si.?

-¿cuéntame sobre los dementores.?- dijo lizzy.

-¿Qué quieres saber.?

-si hacemos magia fuera de la escuela…

-¡no te llevaran los dementores por eso!- le grito Michael- los dementores son para personas que hacen cosas malas, son los guardias de la prisión de magos. Azkaban.

-¡lizzy!

Ambos chicos voltearon para ver a lo lejos a la señora Benneditt. Saludando con la mano para llamar a su hija.

-ya nos vamos a la reunión-dijo su madre.

-Eminings- dijo lizzy en voz baja- ¿crees que debería decirle a mis papás sobre esto? ¿No me verán como un bicho raro.?

Michael se quedo pensativo un momento y contesto:

-no. Lo mejor será esperar a que envíen algún profesor a explicarles. Y no. Estoy seguro que no te verán como un bicho raro. Tu misma lo dijiste, la familia nunca te abandona.

-tienes razón-

Lizzy le dio una gran sonrisa y se fue con su madre. Dejando al chico una vez mas solo en el parque.

Curiosamente estaba empezando a llover. Lizzy subió al auto con su madre y se fueron a la junta del colegio.

La chica se recostó en el asiento y vio por la ventana. Eminings ya no estaba en el parque. Seguramente se había ido a su casa.

Cuando regresaron de la junta escolar. La familia decidió salir a cenar en una pequeña cafetería del lugar; la mesera había tomado la orden y se fue a la cocina.

Pero alguien ajeno a los Benneditt los observaba atentamente.

continuara...


	3. la nueva profesia

CAPITULO 3:

LA NUEVA PROFESIA

Un hombre caminaba con paso rápido y decidido entre los pasillos del ministerio de magia. Había recibido una llamada del señor Arthur Weasley por parte del primer ministro Kingsley: debía presentarse lo más pronto posible en el departamento de misterios.

Al bajar del elevador. Paso por entre las ya conocidas puertas que conocía muy bien. Abrió la puerta central y vio que lo esperaban el señor Weasley y Kingsley.

-buenos días- saludo a los dos caballeros.

-buenos días harry- dijo el señor weasley con seriedad pero también con su distintivo afecto hacia el.

-buenos días potter-dijo finalmente el ministro.

Harry Potter ya era un hombre de 27 años. Sus rasgos se volvieron mas varoniles pero sin perder rostro lleno de determinación. Su cabello azabache era corto y despeinado, ojos verdes y su distintiva cicatriz era escondida por su flequillo.

Harry acababa de iniciar una familia con Ginny y trabajaba como auror en el ministerio. Pero la llamada que recibió del señor weasley era alarmante.

-perdona por haberte llamado tan temprano, harry.- se disculpo su suegro.

-no te preocupes, arthur.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar entre los pasillos oscuros del departamento.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?

-muy bien, algo cansado… con al no tengo problemas, pero james es muy travieso, mañana los llevare al museo y a visitar a Ron.

-me da gusto.

-pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi familia ¿verdad?- harry noto que se dirigían a un cuarto muy conocido para el.

-lo cierto harry…-prosiguió Kingsley- es que hoy, una de nuestras adivinas nos dijo algo perturbador.

-¿perturbador? ¿Cómo?- pregunto harry.

-nos dio una profecía.

Kingsley abrió la habitación en la que se encontraban varios estantes con esferas luminosos de diferentes colores. Todas llevaban una placa con nombre y una fecha.

Llegaron al pasillo 26. Señalo una esfera de color azul y tenia el nombre de harry:

HARRY POTTER

27-39

No 2

Harry se quedo paralizado ante la esfera. Nunca pensó que volvería a ver una destinada a él en su vida. La última fue destruida a penas escuchada.

-no puede ser- dijo harry- esto significa…

-sí- afirmó arthur- por eso te avisamos cuanto antes. Eres el único que puede revelar su propia profecía.

-las profecías nunca nos dirán buenas noticias- dijo kingsley notando la incertidumbre de harry- pero nunca debemos ignorarlas. Con parte de nuestro destino.

-lo sé- dijo harry- espero que no tenga que ver con Voldemort.

Harry tomo la esfera entre sus manos. El humo azul se agito y una voz salia de ella:

"_Antes de que termine el verano un asechador oscuro tomara la vida de una inocente sin familia. Su muerte significara el colapso de éste mundo. Pero el único capaz de salvarla será el vencedor del señor tenebroso. Al salvar a la chica, salva al mundo"_

-salva a la chica, salva al mundo- repitió harry sin comprender a que se refería- ¿Qué significa?

Harry seguía sosteniendo la profecía.

-una profecía no es del todo clara-dijo arthur pensativo- pero está claro que tiene que ver con la fuga que hubo en Azkaban hace dos semanas.

-¿te refieres a los cinco mortifagos?- pregunto harry. Su suegro asintió- solo dos de ellos mortifagos.

-walden Macnair y Yaxley. Los otros tres tienen cargos de atentados contra muggles-dijo kingsley leyendo su informe- Brat seagul. Silvestre Barnes y Mina Silverstone.

-lo entiendo por macnair y yaxley, pero los otros tres…-dijo harry ojeando los papeles- ni siquiera eran mortifagos. Sus cargos no eran tan graves y ninguno de ellos se conocía.

-lo que me inquieta es la chica- interrumpió el señor weasley- antes de que termine el verano la mataran.

-inocente sin padres- dijo kingsley- una huérfana. Deberíamos revisar los registros de los niños huérfanos de estos últimos 12 años. Ya sea muggle o bruja, debemos ver las opciones más seguras. No podemos proteger a alguien que no conocemos.

-si tanto quieren acabar con ella, debe ser alguien especial-dijo arthur- debe tener una cualidad…-dijo harry.

-te mandare por vía flu los resultado-dijo kingsley- antes de que termine el mes harry, debemos encontrarla antes que ellos.

-sí, ten lo por seguro-dijo harry mientras se encamino hacia la salida.

Lizzy seguía practicando su magia en el cuarto. Por ahora solo podía hacer que los objetos flotaran, pero decidió parar después de ser golpeada por una lata en la cabeza.

Esperaría el momento oportuno para mostrarles que era "especial".

Bajo a desayunar como en todas las mañanas, tropezó con el perchero…como en todas las mañanas.

-¿Qué vas a querer que te prepare?- le pregunto su madre mientras ponia los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

- no se mamá, algo ligero….¡un cereal!

-eso no es desayunar bien- replico la señora benneditt- te haré unos emparedados…

-¡pero mamá! A esta hora no tengo hambre.

-no quiero que la gente piense que no alimento mi hija. Mira, esta muy delgada. –Dijo señalándola con el cuchillo en la mano- ¡vas a comer!

- ¡esta bien!- lizzy se sentó enseguida tras ver la cara enfadada de su madre. Lizzy sabía que su mamá tenía un carácter fuerte pero jamás le haría daño.

La conversación del desayuno fue simple. El padre de lizzy había salido desde temprano. Posiblemente una emergencia de trabajo.

-mamá, voy a ir a casa de eminings-dijo terminando su ultimo bocado.

-¿van a salir?- pregunto tomando su café- ¿no tendrían que estar haciendo su tarea de verano?

- ummm… en eso estamos-mintió lizzy- debemos hacer una biografía de criaturas marinas. Su tío nos va a llevar al acuario.

-mmm…-su mamá la observo un rato insatisfecha.- ¿ya les están dejando ese tipo de trabajos?

-¡es enserio mamá! Acuérdate que entrare a secundaria- dijo recogiendo su mochila algo nerviosa.

-deacuerdo-concluyo su madre- pero llámame cuando terminen. Pídele a Michael que te preste su celular.

-si, si, si- respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla- adiós.

-ve con cuidado.

Cuando lizzy llego con Eminings, ambos salieron con dirección al colegio. Y usar uno de los salones vacíos para practicar con su magia. Eminings le mostraría algunos de los libros de su tío. Entraron con la excusa de que venían a un curso de verano.

-¿de que es ése?- pregunto lizzy señalando uno de los libro.

-ese es de criaturas mágicas- contesto abriendo el libro. Mostrando justamente la

Imagen de un dragón- hay varios tipos de dragones; bola de fuego chino, Colacuerno húngaro, Galés verde común, Hébrido negro, Hocicorto sueco….

-¿y éste?- dijo impaciente la chica- es de historia.

-historia de la magia de los últimos siglos- contesto Michael- habla sobre los sucesos más grandes en la historia del mundo mágico.

-a mi me gusta la historia- dijo lizzy tomando el libro.-siempre me acuerdo de todo.

- será por que eres una metiche…-respondió su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero lizzy le contesto con ya conocido zape.

-¡dios, no puedo esperar para ir a Hogwarts! ¿Cuándo me mandaran la lechuza?-dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza como si se volviera loca. Michael solo lo ignoro.

-apenas empezaron las vacaciones, pero no creo que tarden…

-oye, oye… y ¿en donde compran estas cosas?- pregunto lizzy señalando los libros.

-en el callejón diagon, en Londres.

-¡que emoción!- exclamo lizzy abrazando al chico de repente. Michael se sorprendía siempre de aquella chica, no era fácil de predecir sus reacciones.

Tocaron el timbre de la casa de los Benneditt. Sofía benneditt se apresuro para atender mientras se secaba las manos.

-¿si?- pregunto antes de abrir.

-buenas…- se escucho un hombre- mi nombre es Gabriel Alistar. Vengo de la compañía "construcciones ROCKWOOD"…disculpe, ¿esta el señor alphonso benneditt? Tengo un paquete para él.

-oh- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Había un hombre sonriéndole de oreja a oreja con un uniforme de la compañía.

-disculpe pero no se encuentra mi marido. Pero puede dejarme el paquete.

-claro, por favor firme aquí…-el empleado le dio una pluma para que firmara el documento-disculpe, ¿será tan amable de brindarme un vaso con agua?

La señora Benneditt dudo unos momentos, pero le permitió la entrada en el recibidor.

Apenado, alistar entro quitándose la gorra. Sofía le dio el agua y Gabriel la tomo con gratitud. Mientras la tomaba se fijo a su alrededor de la casa disimuladamente. Una fotografía capto su atención. Era una foto familiar: El señor y la señora benneditt celebraban el cumpleaños de su hija. Una niña de cabello negro y ojos violeta sostenía un regalo en brazos.

-muchas gracias-dijo devolviéndole el vaso.

-de nada.

-¿es su hija?- pregunto Alistar señalando la fotografía.

-si, así es.- contesto con incertidumbre.

-yo también tengo una hija, se llama laura y acaba de cumplir 11.

-oh vaya. Debe ir en secundaria, ¿verdad? Mi lizzy apenas entrara este año.

-talvez se encuentren en la misma escuela-dijo alegre.

El hombre se despidió y de alejo. Ya varias casas lejos, la poción multijugos perdía su efecto. Mostrando el viejo y cansado rostro de Yaxley. Sin mas otra cosa en su mente, se decía: "la encontré"

continuara...


	4. la sombra del enemigo

CAPITULO 4:

LA SOMBRA DEL

ENEMIGO.

-ya deberíamos irnos-dijo Michael viendo su reloj, lizzy empezó a levantar los libros, peor se detuvo al ver una pagina del libro de historia.

-"la época mas oscura del mundo mágico"- leyó en voz alta- "TOM marvolo Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort (quien ustedes saben)"… eminings, ¿Quién es él?

A Eminings se le erizó la piel y tardo unos segundos en contestar.

-fue el mago oscuro mas grande en la historia- respondió- creo que fueron dos décadas, varios magos seducidos e intimidados por su poder lo siguieron. Traiciones hacia el ministerio, atentados contra los magos que se les opusieran… incluso muertes a familias muggles.

Lizzy quedó helada al escuchar la historia de semejante personaje.

-si creías que el mundo de los magos son solo hadas y unicornios, estas equivocada-dijo Michael enojado.

-lo siento…-dijo lizzy cabizbaja- creo que todavía soy muy ingenua…

-no, perdóname tu- se excusó el chico al notar su error- Es solo que no me agrada hablar de sucesos así… es que por personas como él, los magos tenemos mala fama con los muggles…ya sabes. Cuando antes se quemaban a las brujas.

-por eso mantienen éste mundo en secreto-dijo lizzy- ¿y como fue que lo vencieron?

-un mago que lo derroto dos veces- respondió Eminings mas tranquilo- hasta la fecha sigue vivo.

-"harry james Potter"-leyó lizzy- debe ser muy famoso.

- la verdad es que si. Pero nunca lo he visto- eminings y lizzy se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-tengo mucha sed- dijo lizzy de repente- compremos algo de la maquina que esta en el pasillo.

-¡ah!.. Sí. Voy yo, tu quédate en lo que arreglas tu mochila.-eminings se dirigió hacia la puerta- yo invito.

-¡OK!

Eminings salio al pasillo, camino entre las puertas que llevaban a otros salones de estudio. Llego a la maquina y saco dos sodas del mismo sabor. Era una de las cosas que le agradaban a eminings. Él y lizzy compartían los mismos gustos, quizás por eso se hicieron tan buenos amigos.

Cuando Michael iba de regreso al salón, vio a un hombre que hace unos momentos no estaba. Era un pelirrojo. Observaba la vitrina del pasillo. Llena de trofeos y reconocimientos que los alumnos habían ganado para el colegio.

-¡ah! Hola- saludo el hombre notando la presencia del chico.

-hn…-no contesto el chico. Sin expresión alguna- no quiero ser grosero, pero solo estudiantes y profesores pueden entrar.

-bu... bueno, yo…-titubeo ocultando su mano tras la cabeza- yo era estudiante de esta escuela…-vio la vitrina- disculpa, ¿conoces a esta niña?

Ambos miraron la fotografía de lizzy recibiendo una medalla de primer lugar en la feria del arte.

-su nombre es…- dijo tratando de leer la letras debajo del marco- Lizzy Benneditt ¿la conoces?

-no- dijo Eminings frió y cortante. Algo era sospechoso acerca de aquel individuo.- no la conozco.

El hombre dudo de su respuesta pero no quiso seguir hostigando al niño.

-hmp, bueno. Gracias- el hombre se fue caminando. Eminings se quedo viendo al sujeto y apenas desapareció, corrió hacia el salón en el que lizzy lo esperaba con la mochila lista.

-¡milagro!- dijo un poco molesta- ¿A dónde fuiste a comprarlos? ¿Al súper?

-¡shhhh!-eminings la callo. Lizzy se extraño ante el comportamiento del chico. La pasó de largo y se asomo por la ventana con precaución

-¿Qué te sucede?- dijo imitando la acción del chico, se asomo sin saber que observar.

- hace unos momentos llego un hombre muy raro y me pregunto por ti-contesto su amigo.

-¿por mi? Pero, que tal si lo conocía.

Lizzy, aparte de mi tío ¿a cuantos adultos conoces?-dijo eminings con pesadez- ¡el heladero no cuenta!- dijo al ver que la chica le iba a contestar. Lizzy se quedo muda y con el seño fruncido.

-ahí esta-dijo señalando al pelirrojo. Lizzy también lo vio.

-no lo conozco-dijo lizzy, mientras una gota caía tras la cabeza de Michael.

El hombre caminó saliendo del estacionamiento, peor al atravesar un arbusto desapareció.

-¡ya no esta!-dijo lizzy perpleja

-es muy raro…-dijo eminings- nadie puede desaparecer de la nada… solo los magos pueden.

-¡un mago!- ¿y si era para darme mi carta?-dijo lizzy sosteniendo a eminings por el cuello de la camiseta- ¡eminings, si pierdo mi oportunidad va a ser tu culpa!

Lizzy lo agito por unos momentos antes de calmarse.

-pero si fuera de Hogwarts, irían primero a tu casa para hablar con tus padres…-contesto con calma y sin expresión alguna. Aspecto que molestaba aun más a lizzy.

-bueno… si, cero que es muy raro-dijo dejando de agitarlo.

- te digo que no es normal; _me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con lo que dice el profeta sobre la fuga en azkaban-_pensó esto ultimo el chico-_ pero si fuera así… nosotros no tenemos nada que ver._

-Eminings…

Michael miro a su amiga. Obviamente estaba preocupada por el silencio que mostraba el chico.

-no te preocupes, posiblemente no sea un mago, y se haya ido por otro camino- dijo tranquilamente- vamos, hay que regresar a casa.

-si-dijo mas aliviada, ambos tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron del colegio. Llegaron a tiempo a casa de lizzy.

-bueno, ya me voy- dijo eminings en la puerta de la casa de su amiga.

-si, gracias por los libros-lizzy se sonrojo- prometo devolvértelos antes del próximo lunes.

-lo dudo, pero tomate tu tiempo- contesto al ver la cantidad de libros que traía la chica.

-gracias, nos vemos-dijo mientras Eminings se iba a su casa.

Lizzy subió a su cuarto y abrió uno de los libros que le presto su amigo. No tardo mucho en leer el primero. Había llegado al capitulo 10.

-¡lizzy, vamos a cenar, baja!- escucho la voz de su padre.

Lizzy bajo la escaleras, y abraso a su papá como bienvenida.

-hola papá.

-me dijo tu mamá que saliste con eminings.

-si, hicimos la tarea de verano.

-eminings es tan buen chico-dijo Sofía sentándose en la mesa- seria lindo tenerlo como yerno.

Lizzy y su papá escupieron el agua que acababan de tomar.

-¡mamá!-lizzy estaba completamente roja. Mientras que el señor benneditt recuperaba su postura.

- solo digo la verdad. Es amable y muy atento con tigo, nunca he visto que se meta en problemas.

Al decir la palabra "atento" lizzy dudo del buen criterio de su mamá. Y recordó por un instante como el chico inexpresivamente le decía: "metiche", "chismosa", y entre otras risas de burla que solo él sabia hacer.

-¡hmp! Pues yo quiero adoptar a mi marido- dijo lizzy, una vez mas el señor benneditt escupió su bebida nueva mente.

-como… ¿Cómo es eso, querida?- pregunto el señor benneditt limpiándose la boca.

-quiero adoptar a mi esposo – afirmo lizzy- quiero que viva conmigo y si no sepárame de ustedes.

-por mi no hay problema que Michael viva con nosotros- dijo entre risas la madre de lizzy.

-¡mamá, que él no!

-todo se viene abajo…-dijo de pronto su padre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Sofía.

-¿papá?

-pensaba convertir tu cuarto en gimnasio, una vez te hayas casado con Michael- dijo siguiendo el chisto.

-¡papá!

Los tres comenzaron a reír ante la situación, peor la madre de lizzy comenzó a toser cada vez mas y mas fuerte.

-oye, mamá ¿estas bien?

-Sofía, ¿Qué?...-pero no termino el señor benneditt de hablar cuando su esposo cayo al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Sofía!-el señor benneditt corrió hacia su esposa.

contunuara...


	5. el secreto de Benneditt

CAPITULO 5:

EL SECRETO DE BENNEDITT

Michael Eminings acababa de llegar al hospital en el que se encontraba la señora benneditt. Lizzy lo había llamado, le explico que fue lo que le había pasado a su mamá

-lizzy- comenzó a decir el chico- vine en cuanto me llamaste.

Michael se sentó a lado de su amiga, al verla de cerca se percato de que había llorado.

- eminings…- lizzy lo miro por un instante, después se seco las lagrimas- ¿y tu tío?

- esta trabajando, pero le avisé a donde iba-contesto tras un momento-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-estoy muy preocupada-dijo la chica – mi mamá nunca había tenido este tipo de enfermedad, o lo que sea.

-¿y tu papá?

- esta con el doctor… están hablando de lo que le pudo haber pasado a mi mamá.

- no te preocupes, tu mamá es muy fuerte.

-si…

* * *

-Entonces no tiene nada…- dijo el señor benneditt.

-si, me sorprende ver que en las radiografías no presentó alguna lesión que ocasionara su desmayo, incluso le hice estudios por si tiene algún virus-dijo el doctor mostrando la carpeta- pero nada, está limpia.

El señor Benneditt se quedo pensativo por unos momentos hasta que el doctor volvió a hablar.

- le voy a recetar unas pastillas- el doctor le dio una receta- posiblemente solo sea la que le bajo la presión, pero si sigue así, venga a verme.

-gracias-dijo alphonso Benneditt tomando el papel y guardándolo en su bolsillo- ¿podemos verla, mi hija y yo?

-claro, adelante.

-lizzy- se escucho la voz del señor benneditt.

Los chicos levantaron sus cabezas para verlo venir hacia ellos- hola Michael, gracias por venir.

-buenas noches, señor Benneditt.

-¿y mamá como esta?-dijo lizzy levantándose con rapidez.

- el doctor dice que no tiene nada. Posiblemente solo le bajo la presión- al decir eso, lizzy puso una mano en el pecho y suspiro aliviada.

-¿podemos verla?- pregunto la chica.

-si, vamos.

Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación de la señora Benneditt. Ella estaba sentada en su cama, como si los estuviera esperando. Con su sonrisa habitual. Había recuperado el color rosa de su piel.

-¡mamá!-lizzy corrió a abrazarla, ésta ultima correspondiéndole el abrazo.

El señor Benneditt beso a su mujer en la frente. Y eminings saludo a la señora dándole un leve abrazo.

-el doctor dice que podemos irnos a casa-dijo alphonso.

- que bueno, estas almohadas me incomodan…-respondió la señora benneditt.

* * *

Una sombra se asomaba para poder entrar a la vacía casa de los benneditt. El hombre saco su varita y con facilidad abrió la puerta. Rebelando su rostro. Era Yaxley, seguido por otro hombre que parecía moverse sin mucho animo.

-brat-llamo yaxley- busca los documentos de Benneditt.

- no están a la vista- dijo alzando su varita- ¡accio documentos del ministerio!

Pero nada ocurrió.

-debe traer un escudo- inquirió yaxley- deberíamos esperar a que llegue e interrogarlo.

-¿y si no quiere hablar?

-siempre esta la maldición crusiatus-dijo yaxley con malicia- y si eso tampoco sirve, esta su familia.

-pero benneditt trabaja para el ministerio…

-no es auror, solo es un ratón de biblioteca- yaxley empezó a merodear por la casa, viendo las fotografías.-venimos por los papeles y eliminamos a la niña.

- y a todo esto ¿Qué tiene de especial esa niña?

-no lo se, él solo me dijo que la matáramos antes de que empezara…-yaxley no termino sus palabras. Escucharon la llegada de un auto.

Yaxley, seguido por brat, se pusieron en guardia. Del auto bajaron los benneditt y Michael.

Al abrir la puerta, fueron emboscados por la presencia de yaxley y Brat Seagul.

El señor benneditt se puso frente a su familia y saco su varita.

-¡expelliarmus!-grito yaxley. La varita de Benneditt salio disparada gracias al hechizo desarmador. El atacante tomo la varita del suelo- a la esquina. –ordenó.

Los seis entraron hasta la sala. Michael, lizzy y su mamá se sentaron en el sofá. Peor Yaxley detuvo a alphonso Benneditt, apartándolo de su familia.

Lizzy y compañía no parecían comprender la situación, en cambio, el señor benneditt parecía molesto por su propia distracción.

-muy descuidado de tu parte Benneditt-dijo Yaxley sonriendo irónicamente- deberías ser más precavido con lo que haces.

-¿Cómo pasaron la barrera de mi casa?

- con esto- respondió Brat mostrando un broche dorado sobre las ropas de ambos intrusos.

-ahora, nos dirás…- dijo Yaxley- ¿Dónde están los documentos del departamento de alquimia del ministerio?

Michael miró sorprendido al señor benneditt, al igual que su familia. Nunca pensó que Alphonso benneditt fuera un mago. De hecho, nunca dio indicios de serlo. Y aun más importante, trabajaba para el ministerio.

-Benneditt, no queremos matarte, pero tampoco tenemos tiempo. Danos los documentos.

- no se de que hablas-contesto Benneditt.

-¡cruccio!- Brad alzo su varita. El señor benneditt se retorció en el suelo.

-¡papá!

-¡querido!

-tranquilas…-dijo alphonso recuperando la postura. Miro a Brat y después a Yaxley- mira, yo trabajo para el ministerio, pero no se de que documentos me hablas.

-¡no juegues conmigo Benneditt!-grito yaxley agitando su varita y rompiendo un jarrón- sabemos que estas en las investigaciones de Robert Sealgun. ¡La corona!

Benneditt siguió sin hablar.

-me tiene harto-dijo Brat agarrando a la señora benneditt por la fuerza y apuntándola con su varita- si no habla por la buenas, serán por las malas.

Michael por su parte se abalanzo sobre brat para quitarle la varita pero fue noqueado con facilidad. El hombre retomo su camino hacia la mujer.

-¡no!- lizzy trato de ir con su madre- ¡por favor, no! ¡Si quieres a mí, pero a mi mamá déjala!

Brat soltó un bufido de ironía.

-¿estas dispuesta a morir por ella?-dijo- ¿morirías por alguien que ni siquiera es tu familia?

Los presentes, a excepción de Yaxley se quedaron estupefactos. Pero no tanto como lizzy.

-como… ¿Cómo dijo?- lizzy pregunto pálida al hombre.

-creo que no lo sabe-dijo brat.

-creo que tienes razón…-dijo yaxley sonriendo.- ¿papá y mamá aun no te han dicho?

-¡yaxley!- el señor benneditt trato de detenerlo, pero brat lo golpeo manteniéndolo al margen.

-sucede pequeña, es que eres adoptada-dijo yaxley a secas-tu verdaderos padres fueron asesinados por el señor tenebroso. Él en persona se encargo de ellos… ¡no dejo nada, ni rastro alguno de ellos!

Lizzy miro a su padre a punto de llorar.

-¿eso es cierto?-pregunto a su madre, pero ésta titubeo.

-yo… yo no sabia… tu padre solo llego contigo en brazos y….-sollozo la señora benneditt- nos hacías tanta falta…- se volteo y grito a sus adentros, se sentía frustrada.

Lizzy sentía muchas cosas en ese momento, enojada, triste, angustiada…y sobre todo confundida. Entonces, ¿Quién era ella?

-lo único que no entiendo…-dijo de pronto yaxley- es ¿Por qué no te mato?...entiendo por qué matar a potter, pero a ti… a ti ni te tocó. Bueno, el señor tenebroso nunca daba una explicación-continuo diciendo, pero se enfureció al momento-¡nunca! ¡Ese bastardo se sentía la gran cosa! ¡Incluso entre nosotros, nos trataba como basura!

Yaxley tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Benneditt

-pero por fin tenemos una respuesta. Por eso, benneditt-dijo yaxley sonriendo con locura- ¡danos los documentos, si no quieres ver la sangre de tu esposa decorar tu casa!

Benneditt miro a su esposa y a su hija, ésta última le desvió la mirada.

-tras el reloj-respondió alphonso señalando un reloj de pared. Brat seguía haciendo guardia mientras Yaxley se dirigía al reloj.

-muy listo benneditt. Una barrera- dijo atravesando su mano sobre el reloj. Unos segundos después, el broche hizo su función y yaxley logro tocar el reloj. Al abrirlo, algo oscuro salio contra yaxley, provocando que gritara.

Brat se giro para ver lo que sucedía pero el señor benneditt se le abalanzo para quitarle su varita. Unos tentáculos se aferraban al rostro de Yaxley impidiéndole respirar. Brat y Benneditt forcejeaban; apenas yaxley se libro de la criatura, se azoto la puerta trasera.

-¡nadie se mueva!

Había entrado en escena el mismo hombre que eminings se había encontrado en el pasillo del colegio.

Yaxley se dio la vuelta y listo para atacar, levanto su varita:

-¡desma…!

-¡expelliarmus!- grito el recién llegado con destreza. Yaxley se cubrió con una barrera. Para sorpresa de lizzy, se desencadeno una serie de hechizos por todas partes.

Un maleficio rozo la cabeza de Eminings. Varias cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. Los grito furiosos de Yaxley y Brat.

Su madre todavía estaba a lado de brat; lizzy observo como su padre peleaba contra brat y Yaxley encaraba al extraño.

Brat lanzo un hechizo a benneditt que lo envió contra la vitrina. Brat se dirigía hacia Sofía benneditt. Lizzy se levanto y corrió hacia su madre para protegerla. A pesar de lo que había escuchado, las piernas de lizzy se movieron por si solas.

-¡no!

-¡mátala Brat!-grito yaxley. Brat se giro hacia lizzy mientras ella corría hacia su madre. De pronto, todo se hizo muy lento para la chica. Su madre aun estaba lejos. Vio que la boca de Brat se movía y un rayo morado salio de su varita, impactándose en su pecho.

Lizzy cayó de espaldas completamente inconsciente. Su pecho se empezó a teñir de rojo sangre.

* * *

continuara...


	6. la residencia de los potter

CAPITULO 6:

CAPITULO 6:

LA RESIDENCIA DE

LOS POTTER

-¡No!

La madre de lizzy corrió hacia ella. Tomó su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y empezó a llorar.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- grito Sofía con furia a brat.

-¡expelliarmus!- el extraño lanzo su hechizo hacia brat. Dejándolo sin varita, yaxley aprovecho para agarrar a su compañero y desaparecer.

Benneditt corrió hacia su hija y se quedo a su lado. Lo mismo hizo el extraño; lamentándose por lo sucedido.

-llegue tarde-dijo cabizbajo, entre los sollozos de la señora benneditt.

-no…-respondió el señor benneditt mientras tocaba la frente de su hija.

"_Se puede escuchar el sonido del agua. Un castillo en ruinas se vislumbra a la distancia. Todo estaba muy silencioso, sin rastro de alguna forma de vida._

_Del cielo empezaba a caer nieve… una media luna roja se asomaba. Y del lago surgía una sombra"_

Lizzy abrió sus ojos de golpe. Estaba en una cama, miro a su alrededor. Era un cuarto bien proporcionado, pero que le resultaba desconocido. Definitivamente no era su casa. Alzo la sabana que la cubría y vio que estaba vendada bajo su pijama; se levanto con la idea del dolor repentino de su herida, pero sorpresivamente no sintió nada.

-ah disculpa, pensé que seguías dormida.

Un hombre y una mujer que jamás había visto entraron a la habitación. La mujer era pelirroja y traía un vestido en las manos, y el hombre era más alto, de cabello negro azabache y un par de ojos verdes que se apreciaban tras unos lentes redondos.

-yo…- empezó lizzy-¿Dónde estoy?

-estas en nuestra casa- explico el hombre- tu papá estuvo deacuerdo con nosotros para que te cuidáramos en lo que resta de las vacaciones.

- pe... pero, ¿Por qué? Mis…- lizzy no pudo continuar la frase. Sentía que le habían quitado el derecho de llamarlos padres. Ya no sabía como referirse a ellos.

La mujer noto la incomodidad que se produjo en el ambiente.

- solo será hasta que refuercen la barrera de su casa y arreglen algunos asuntos.- dijo la mujer pasando al frente- estoy segura de que pronto regresaras con ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto lizzy, después recordó al extraño que los había ayudado- ¿el extraño? ¡El hombre que llego a ayudarnos!

-ese era yo- corto el hombre- en ese entonces me disfracé para no levantar sospecha. Soy harry potter.-dijo tendiéndole la mano para saludarla formal mente.- y ella es mi esposa Ginny Potter.

-nos encantaría que nos acompañaras a comer- dijo ginny. Lizzy se sonrojó ante la invitación, pero después se alarmo.

-¿comida?-pregunto lizzy-¿estuve dormida desde ayer hasta hoy en la tarde?

Los potter se miraron algo nerviosos.

-… no exactamente, haz estado dormida ya hace tres días- contesto harry.

-¡¿tres días?!- exclamo lizzy, después recordó lo sucedido y abrió su camisa para ver las vendas.

-ten cuidado- ginny se sentó para revisarla- no queremos que la herida se habrá…

Pero para sorpresa de ella. La herida había desaparecido por si sola.

-ya no esta…-dijo harry sin creérselo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto lizzy-¿Por qué me miran así?

-no, no es nada- dijo harry fingiendo que nada pasaba- llamare a tu padre y le diré que despertaste. Ummm… Ginny…

- losé –contesto su mujer- lizzy, te traje algo de ropa para que te cambies.

Ginny le mostró un vestido violeta con mangas cortas.

Al bajar a la cocina, lizzy vio una mesa grande y rectangular. Harry puso los cubiertos con un simple movimiento de su varita y acomodo a una niña de dos años en su asiento. A su lado, dos niños de cinco y cuatro años de edad que no dejaban de jugar.

-james, no juegues así con tu hermano- le dijo ginny al pequeño de cinco años- saluden. Tenemos una invitada.

-Ho-hola…-dijo lizzy nerviosa. Se sentó junto al niño llamado james.

-¡hola!- la saludo con naturalidad.

Durante la comida, los potter platicaban muy animadamente. Tratando de hacer sentir a lizzy más cómoda. James no paraba de hablar y de hacer preguntas a su nueva invitada.

-¿sabes que es esto?- dijo mostrando una foto en movimiento- esta foto es de cuando fuimos a Rumania. Visitamos a l tío charlie… ¡y este de aquí es un dragón! Pero mamá no nos dejo acercarnos. Según que por que son peligrosos.

-¡que lindo!- exclamo la chica viendo al bebe dragón en la fotografía.

- mi papá se enfrento a un dragón- presumió james- el tenia solo catorce años, en Hogwarts

-¡¿en Hogwarts?!- dijo asustada-¿ te hacen enfrentarte a dragones?

- no, claro que no.- se apresuro a decir harry- lo del dragón fue una prueba de hace años. En una competencia.

-¡fue un campeón de Hogwarts!- dijo james levantando los puños al aire- ¡fue fantástico!

Rápidamente james mostró a lizzy su colección de cromos de magos. Lizzy se dio cuenta que al joven potter le gustaba hablar mucho. Talvez era algo presumido pero no lo hacia de mala gana.

-no sabes la envidia que me das-dijo james- tu iras a Hogwarts. No tardan y te mandan tu carta.

-pero tu también iras ¿no?- dijo lizzy.

- ¡pero dentro de seis años!- lizzy rió ante los pucheros del niño.

-lizzy, ¿puedes venir a la sala?- dijo ginny.

La chica se sorprendió al ver que su padre la esperaba en el sofá. Éste se levanto al verla. Trato de acercarse a su hija pero la niña retrocedió insegura.

El señor Benneditt noto el rechazo de su hija.

-sé que tienes mucha preguntas lizzy- dijo el señor Benneditt retiandoce los lentes de los ojos- pero por favor, no me odies. Siéntate.

- prefiero estar de pie- contesto lizzy aun sin mirarlo.

-lizzy…- dijo harry tratando de intervenir.

-esta bien- dijo alphonso- sabía que llegaría este día… lizzy, como veras yo soy un mago en realidad. Trabajo para el ministerio… tu madre no sabia nada de esto.

- entonces... ¿Quiénes?...- lizzy trato de preguntar.

-no lo sabemos- respondió con anticipación a la pregunta- solo que "quien-tu-sabes" los elimino…

-"¿Quién-tu-sabes?"- repitió confundida.

-Lord Voldemort- explico harry. Provocando que alphonso se incomodara con el nombre- el fue…

-se quien fue…-interrumpió lizzy.

-¿sabes?- pregunto perplejo Benneditt- ¿Cómo?...

-unas semanas antes… descubrí junto con eminings que puedo hacer magia…-explico la chica.

-ya veo…-dijo benneditt- por eso salías tanto con el.

-¿eminings?- pregunto harry sin agarrar el hilo del tema.

-es un amigo de lizzy. También es de familia de magos- explico el padre de lizzy- lizzy, ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre tu magia?

-ese no es el tema ahora…-dijo enojada -¿por que Voldemort mato a… a…? ¿Quién soy?

-tu eres lizzy Violet Benneditt- dijo su padre mientras se dirigía a su hija- tu eres mi hija. Somos familia los tres.

-¡no es cierto!- dijo lizzy empezando a llorar- silo soy adoptada… no tengo a…a nadie…

-lizzy… una familia, no es siempre la que te da a nacer- dijo el señor benneditt- la familia es la que te cuida desde siempre, la familia nunca te abandona.

Lizzy miro un momento a su padre con lágrimas.

-pero… mamá… ¿mamá no me va a odiar? Por ser diferente…

-seas bruja o no, y aun que no crecieras dentro de tu madre… su amor por ti lo hizo. Ambos te amamos lizzy- benneditt le sonrió sin ninguna preocupación y la abrazo.

-¡papá!- lizzy correspondió a su padre y lo abrazo con fuerza. Esos días que había estado inconsciente se desvanecieron al ver a su padre junto a ella nuevamente.- papa… ¿Dónde esta mamá?

- la envie con tu abuela. Hasta que arreglemos la casa- explico benneditt- voy a estar ocupado lo que resta del mes, tu carta de Hogwarts llegara mañana.

-sí- dijo lizzy mas animada.

-los potter iran contigo a comprar los libros y lo que necesites- lizzy asintió de nuevo –una cosa mas, querida. Procura no mostrar a nadie que puedes recuperarte de cualquier herida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no lo hacen todos aquí? –pregunto lizzy, pero harry fue quien contesto:

- no precisamente, lizzy… veras, lo que tu tienes es una magia poco común.

- no entiendo…-dijo lizzy mirando a su padre.

-la razón por la que yaxley y Brat Seagull los atacaron. No fue solo para robarle a tu padre- dijo harry- también era para eliminarte.

Lizzy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-eres especial lizzy, mas "Especial" de lo que se acostumbra- dijo benneditt- pero te prometo que tratare de hacer todo lo posible para que lleves una vida normal.

-si papá.-dijo lizzy preocupada.


	7. entre el callejon y las zapatillas

ya saben: todos los derechos reservados para J.K ROWLING. excepto los inventados.

CAPITULO 7

ENTRE EL CALLEJON

Y

LAS ZAPATILLAS

En los días que siguieron, la relación entre los Potter y lizzy se había hecho mas amena, y con mucha más confianza. James corría todas las mañanas y empezaba a saltar sobre la cama de su nueva inquilina para despertarla. Por otro lado, Albus. El otro hijo, era mucho más callado y conservador. Pero comenzaba a hablarle más.

Esa mañana particular. James no dejaba de leer la carta que lizzy había recibido de Hogwarts:

_Director: Severus Snape. (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero)_

_Estimada Señorita Benneditt:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de  
una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su  
lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso deberán presentarse en la _

_Recepción._

_Muy cordialmente, la profesora Gwen Alanís._

_Coordinadora y subdirectora._

-bueno, creo que es hora de ir al callejón Diagón para tu año en Hogwarts-dijo Ginny sentándose alado de su hijo.

-hoy tengo el día libre. Los acompaño- dijo Harry mientras acomodaba algunos libros en la repisa. –Señor Potter, ¿usted en qué trabaja?- preguntó la niña observando al hombre del pelo azabache.

-jeje… primero que nada, no me llames señor… aun soy joven- dijo rascándose la cabeza con vergüenza- y segundo… soy auror. Me encargo de atrapar magos oscuros para encarcelarlos en Azkaban.

-¿Cómo Yaxley?- Harry asintió.-¿ pero no es muy peligroso? Usted debe ser muy valiente.

-¡mi papá es el hombre más fuerte del mundo!- interrumpió james con un puño a lo alto- no hay ded que preocuparse, todo lo que sebe lo aprendió en Hogwarts.

-¡que emoción, mañana empieza mi primer año en Hogwarts!-dijo lizzy llena de felicidad- espero ver a Eminings... –cuando yo vaya, tu estarás en quinto- dijo james, interrumpiendo una vez más los pensamientos de lizzy.

-es verdad, voy a estar esperándote.

-yo iré a Gryffindor.

-¿Gryffindor?

-si- respondió Harry- Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

-no lo sabía…-dijo algo nerviosa ante la idea de separarse de su unico amigo en ese colegio.

-cuando llegues a Hogwarts, los profesores te lo explicaran-dijo harry sin prestar atencion al alboroto psicológico de la chica.

-súper…- dijo sarcásticamente lizzy.

* * *

-todos lo estudiantes deben temer…-leyó james la lista de útiles

-¡¿TEMER?!-repitieron lizzy y Albus a la vez asustados.

-lo estás leyendo al revés- dijo Ginny tomando la lista entre sus manos- "todos los estudiantes deben TENER:

**UNIFORME: **

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán: **

**-Tres uniformes sencillos de trabajo (negras). **

**-tres uniformes de verano . **

**-Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante). **

**-Una capa de invierno (negra,con broches plateados). **

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre) **

**LIBROS: **

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros: **

**-****El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos**** (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk **

**-****Una Historia de la Magia****, Bathilda Bagshot **

**-****Teoría Mágica****, Adalbert Waffling **

**-****Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes****, Emeric Switch **

**-****Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos****, Phyllida Spore **

**-****Filtros y Pociones Mágicas****, Arsenius Jigger **

**-****Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos****, Newt Scamander **

**-****Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección****, Quentim Trimble **

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO: **

**1 varita. **

**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2). **

**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal. **

**1 telescopio. **

**1 balanza de latón. **

**Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo. **

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS "**

Lizzy nunca habia visto algo parecido al Callejon Diangón. Era tan parcido pero a la vez diferente a un un centro comercial ( que se habia imaginado) escondido en el centro de londres.

Varios magos y brujas caminabas entre las pequeñas avenidas. Librerias, tiendas de moda, escobas… y tiendas de mascotas por todas partes.

-¿podemos llevarnos un murcielago?-pregunto james señalando un murcielago que dormia de cabeza.

-no- contestó su padre- primero iremos a Gringotts. Tu padre me dio su llave para darte el dinero, lizzy.

-Gringotts es el banco de los magos- le susurro james a la chica. Ésta asintio con la cabeza captando la idea.

"**Gringotts Banco de Magos"- **leyó lizzy pasa sí.

-Es el banco de los magos. Esta dirigido por los duendes. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar.- continuo james explicano. Por alguna razon, lizzy comenzó a creer que james era tipo de chico que le gusta que le presten atencion.-No se puede robar en Gringotts. En la puerta de Gringotts hay un grabado que dice: "Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro"

Lizzy solo logró pronunciar un ligero: "¡oh!" ante tan detallada explicacion.

Al entrar al edificio. Lizzy no pudo evitar abrir la boca de asombro. Aun cuando james le habia explicado que Gringotts era manejado por duendes. Ella nunca habia visto esas criaturas en su vida. Creia que eran como en las ilustraciones de los libros que le leia su madre. Pequeñas criaturas alegres y juguetonas… todo lo contario. Eran pequeña.. eso era cierto, pero no parecian NADA amistosas. Tenian una expresion de masl humor y cansada. Se encontraban apurados sellado papeles y contando el dinero de las cuentas de otros magos.

Harry llegó ante una ventanilla en la que un duende viejo y poco amigable le gruñó.

-he venido por parte del señor Benneditt a hacer un retiro de su boveda- dijo harry con seguridad- traigo a su hija.

El duende observó detenidamente a la pequeña de once años

-supongo que la señorita Benneditt traera la llave…-dijo con una sonrisa maligna. A lizzy se le herizó la piel.

-aquí la tiene- dijo Harry depositando la llave en el escritorio. El duende perdio su sonrisa.

El pequeño duende los guio hasta una de las bóvedas. Tras tomas el dinero harry le dio un monedero a lizzy. Contenía monedas de oro y plata.

-¡vamos a ver las lechuzas!- dijo james

-¡sí!- lizzy y Al se disponían a echarse a correr, pero Ginny los detuvo.

-¡alto! Primero compraremos lo que necesitas para el colegio- dijo cruzada de brazos-¿verdad Harry?... ¡Harry!

-¿Qué?... eh, ¡sí!- Harry estaba distraído observando las nuevas escobas de la tienda. Ginny solo suspiró con pesadez.

-entraremos con Madame Malquime- Ginny tomó a lizzy de la mano y entraron a la tienda para que le tomaran las medidas para su nuevo uniforme.

Madame Malquime es una anciana bruja sonriente y regordeta que lleva una túnica de color malva. En realidad quien ahora estaba a cargo de la tienda era una chica rubia. Al parecer su sobrina. Los estudiantes compran aquí sus túnicas para Hogwarts. Disponen de una súper talla, para magos y brujas con sobrepeso, y sus túnicas son autoplanchables y autorreparables. Era obvio que en los últimos años el diseño de los uniformes haya cambiado. Se había eliminado la túnica diaria. Sustituyéndola por un saco negro.

-listo- dijo la sobrina dando los últimos toques al un informe- su hija tiene un cuerpo muy pequeño.

Ginny rió ante el comentario. Mientras que lizzy no sabía si enfadarse por que le habían dicho que tenía "un cuerpo pequeño" (que es muy cierto).

-me gusta cómo te queda- dijo Ginny- me llevaré tres uniformes mas, uno de verano y el abrigo de invierno.

* * *

-ahora solo queda comprar los libros- dijo Harry cargando parte de las compras. Entró a la librería con la lista e la mano.- buenos días…

-hola, ¿busca los libros de este año?- pregunto el empleado.

-si… los de primer año.

-yo me encargo- dijo otro empleado dirigiéndose al sótano

Unos minutos después…

-entonces, ¿ya es todo?- pregunto james cansado.- ¡ahora si podemos ir a ver las lechuzas!

-¿eh?- dijo Al mirando alrededor al no escuchar a lizzy.-¿Dónde está lizzy?

-hasta hace un momento estaba detrás e nosotros…

-no me digas…- dijo Ginny

-¡¿se ha perdido?!

* * *

-el mundo es realmente grande- dijo lizzy viendo los escudos y accesorios de las tiendas- las cosas aquí, son completamente diferentes.

-aquí tienes.

-¡gracias!

Un padre le acababa de dar unos dulces a su hijo, y el niño los aceptó con una gran sonrisa. El hombre acaricio del chico mientras compartían los caramelos.

-pero la cara de felicidad es la misma en cualquier lado-dijo lizzy sonriendo, pero no escucho a nadie que le contestara… no era que lo esperaba- ¿eh?

Lizzy volteo a su alrededor y no vio a ninguno de los Potter. Solo gente. Demasiada gente.

-¡han desaparecido todos!-lizzy se puso nerviosa- _¡cálmate! No puedes haber ido demasiado lejos…-_ pensó esto último.

Lizzy salió corriendo, checando las tiendas y las calles. Llego hasta un arco hecho de piedras y una arboleda. A su lado se encontraba una pequeña tienda que despertó curiosidad en la chica. Se acercó y vio muchos objetos en una mesita. Sombrillas, collares, anillos, y otros accesorios. Pero, lo que mas le llamó la atención era un broche plateado en forma de una Cruz. Apunto de tomar el broche, se azotó una puerta. Entró un anciano no muy alto y con unos pequeños lentes. Llevaba puesta una vieja y polvorienta túnica.

-¡dios!- exclamó el anciano dejando caer una caja en el suelo- creo que éste ha sido un buen recorrido… té… necesito algo de té y…¡eh!- el anciano dio un tremendo salto al ver a lizzy en la tienda -¡¿y tu?!

-ah… yo…- lizzy estaba igual de asustada. Ese salto la tomo por sorpresa. Y aun mas al ver que el viejo no le había dado un infarto.- solo estaba viendo, pero ya me voy- dijo dándose media vuelta lista para salir huyendo.

-¡no, no, no, espera!- dijo el anciano- eres un cliente, ¡adelante, mira cuanto quieras! ¿Qué te gusta?

-solo estaba viendo…-dijo lizzy tratando de evadir la venta del anciano.

-ah, mira. Tengo éste collar para el mal de ojo- dijo enseñándole un colar azul con un ojo real en un contenedor sujetado a éste. Lizzy ahogó un grito.- también tengo este lindo juego de té. Estas mascaras las consegui…

-¿y eso que es?- lizzy señaló el broche que había visto con anterioridad.

-¡eso no está a la venta!-dijo nervioso- he… he… ¿ya viste esto?

El anciano le mostró un par de zapatillas negras

-ahora que es inicio de clases, te veras muy a la moda con estas zapatillas.

- pero, ¿no cree que están algo grandes?- lizzy sostuvo uno de los zapatos y parecía ser del número diez.

-oh, no, no, no. Estas son zapatillas especiales. Cambian al probártelas- dijo sonriendo- ¡anda, póntelas!

Lizzy se probó las zapatillas y éstas se ajustaron a su medida.

-y también se pueden transformar en otro diseño- los zapatos que llevaba la chica se alargaron hasta convertirse en unas botas.

-¡vaya!- dijo lizzy sorprendida.

-y no solo eso. Son el único par- dijo con seguridad- jamás veras otras iguales.

-¡me las llevo!

Al salir de la tienda con su nueva adquisición. Recordó que debía seguir buscando a su nueva familia temporal.

-¿y ahora por donde?

-hey- lizzy volteo para encontrarse con un rostro conocido.

-¡Eminings!- lizzy corrió a abrazarlo. El chico también la saludó y empezaron a caminar.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?¿ya compraste lo de la escuela?

-casi- contesto lizzy- es que me perdí.

- entonces, vienes con tu padres…

-no, mi papá esta ocupado reforzando la barrera de la casa- dijo lizzy- vine con los potter.

-¿los Potter?- dijo Michael sorprendido

-lizzy, ahí estas- harry se acercó a os chicos con paso firme- ten cuidado. No conoces el callejón.

Eminings miró directamente a Harry en la frente, y aunque estaba escondida bajo su flequillo, pudo verla. Harry sintió la mirada del chico y se sorprendió al verlo nuevamente.

-ah, tu eres…- dijo harry. Michael se sobresaltó al ver su mirada.

- es el señor Harry Potter- lo presentó lizzy- es el hombre del colegio que no te agradaba.

-¡Michael Eminings, mucho gusto!- dijo michel estrechando su mano vigorosamente.

-¡lizzy, por fin te encontramos! Ya tenemos tus libros- dijo ginny – solo falta pagarlos e ir a Olivanders por tu varita.

-menos trece galeones- dijo lizzy mostrando sus zapatos- compre estas zapatillas ajustables, ¡cambian a botas!

-…lizzy, mejor yo me hago a cargo del dinero por ahora. Dijo ginny guardando el dinero en su bolsa

-no puedo creerlo- michael le susurro a lizzy- entonces has estado el resto del verano con los potter.

-si…¿Qué tienen?

-¿Qué "que tiene"?- repitio su amigo- Potter. Harry Potter. ¿no te suena?

Lizzy miró como los potter platicaban entre ellos. Luego tras unos segundos abrio los ojos como platos.

-¡el del libro!- susurró lizzy- ¡es verdad! Con todo lo que ha pasado lo habia olvidado…

- ¡no sabes la suerte que tienes!- dijo eminings emosionado- ¡has estado con el personaje mas famolo de la ultima década!

-hay que vergüenza…-dijo sonrojada tratando de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos- ahora no podre verlo a la cara… ¡es una celebidad!

- bueno, pues yo ya me tengo que ir- dijo michael- nos vemos el primero de septiembre.

-nos vemos.

-hasta luego michael- harry aparecio nuevamente a lado de la chica. Lizzy dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa harry se extrañó ante en comportamiento de la chica.

Cuando entraron a Olivanders , Harry saludó al vendedor con mucha familiaridad.

-veamos querida, prueba ésta- dijo el dueño de la tienda entregándole una varita. Lizzy la agitó un poco y de ésta salieron chispas.soltó inmediatamente el curioso artefacto.

-hmp, intentalo con ésta- nuevamente lizzy la agitó, pero solo desprendio un humo verdoso.- ¡otra! Aquí tengo otra!

Lizzy agitó frustradamente la nueva varita, pero no pasó nada.

-esa es- dijo olivander- crujiente. Cerezo de 26 cm. Con nervio de dragon. Perfecta para hechizos.

-es… como que es ligeramente rosa, ¿verdad?- dijo lizzy observando su varita.

- es por el árbol. Los cerezos son rosados. Serian 7 galeones de oro.

-_vaya… creo que me estafaron con las zapatillas…-_ pensó lizzy al escuchar el precio.

-eso es todo- dijo Ginny- ya tenemos todo lo de la lista. Solo falta avisarles a tus padres.

- ¿todavía quieres ir a ver la lechuzas?- preguntó Harry a sus hijos.

- ya no…- respondieron cansados. Definitivamente, no volverían a ir

De compras.

continuará...

¡porfis, porfis! REVIEWS!!


	8. Hogwarts

* * *

lo de siempre: derechos reservados a J.K ROWLING... EXCEPTO LOS PERSONAJES INVENTADOS!!

CAPITULO 8

HOGWARTS

Eran diez cuarenta y cinco. Los Potter llevaron a Lizzy la estación de kingcross; en el andén 9 ¾. Harry como buen caballero llevaba el carrito de lizzy. La estación estaba llena de estudiantes y padres de familia. La pequeña Benneditt se sentía un poco fuera de lugar al no haber podido llegar con sus padres y despedirse de ellos apropiadamente.

-tu papá siente mucho no haber venido a despedirse- le dijo Ginny tratando de animarla- pero se comunicara contigo por vía lechuza.

-si… está bien- lizzy trató de dar su mejor sonrisa, pero no se sentía en el modo.

-¿Ginny? ¿Haggy?- una mujer muy bella se dirigía hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa. Su cabello era rubio platinado y tras ella; tratando de alcanzarla, estaban una chica igual de rubia. De la misma edad que lizzy y a su lado un hombre alto y pelirrojo.

-¡Fleur! ¡Bill! –Ginny abrazó y besó a los recién llegados- hola Victorie- la pequeña la saludó igual.

-¿vienen a despedirse de Victorie?- Harry saludó con una palmada en el hombro a Bill.

-sí, ella empieza este año. ¿Y ustedes? Sus hijos aun son demasiado pequeños…

-ah, vinimos a despedirnos de la hija de un amigo- respondió Harry presentando a lizzy – ella es Lizzy Benneditt. Hija de Alphonse Benneditt.

-umm… ¡un placer!- dijo lizzy.

-hola lizzy. Mucho gusto- respondió Bill- éste también es tu primer años, ¿verdad? Victorie no ha dormido nada de la emoción.

-¡no es cierto! – Exclamó sonrojada- solo estoy mentalizándome…

-ya deberían ir subiendo al tren- dijo Ginny viendo la hora-… lizzy, cuídate mucho. Acuérdate de escribirnos de vez en cuando.

- sí…umm… éste, yo…- comenzó a decir; una vez que Fleur y Bill se retiraron con su hija- ¡muchas gracias por todo! ¡Lo siento mucho si fui una molestia!

Lizzy se sonrojo a tal grado que creyó que se había paralizado su rostro, por la presión de la sangre. Le era muy difícil decirle adiós a la gente que por unos cuantos días, se había convertido en su familia. Harry se sorprendió ante tal argumento. Generalmente, los niños no se disculpan por que los hayan cuidado. Pero notó la expresión en el rostro de la chica. Ella en verdad estaba agradecida por la ayuda que él y su esposa le habían brindado en un momento de crisis. Y ella comprendía 

perfectamente la situación en la que estaba metida. Todo el asunto de Yaxley y la segunda profecía; era obvio que tuviera miedo.

-para nada- dijo finalmente Harry con una dulce sonrisa- tu estancia con nosotros fue agradable.

-que te vaya bien- Ginny abrazó a lizzy. Se despidieron al momento en que la chica se subió al tren.

Lizzy había aprovechado para cambiarse y ponerse el nuevo uniforme. Conforme iba avanzando, se asomaba por las ventanillas en busca de n compartimiento vacío. Encontró uno en él que estaba sentado Michael Eminings frente a un chico de cabello turquesa. (Muy raro. Lizzy pensó que se trataba de alguna moda de ese mundo) al cual nunca había visto. La chica deslizó la puerta del compartimiento y se sentó a lado de su amigo.

-hola- le saludó.

-que hay…- Eminings se acomodó para que la chica se sentara.- ¿Cómo te la has pasado?

-muy bien, Ginny es adorable…- dijo algo sentimental. El desconocido miró de reojo a lizzy- incluso me trajeron hasta el andén.

-¿tus padres no te trajeron?- preguntó extrañado.

-no…- respondió cabizbaja- espero que no se hayan arrepentido…

Eminings la miró perturbado por el comentario. Era obvio que él no estaba enterado de que ella era adoptada. Así que lizzy decidió guardárselo. No quería que su único amigo en Hogwarts la mirara mal.

-¡b-bueno!- dijo cambiando su ánimo por completo. Tanto, que asustó a Michael- ¡por fin iremos a Hogwarts! Michel asintió ligeramente, aun sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento de lizzy. Pero aun así sonrió un poco.

-me dijeron que Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas- dijo lizzy mas tranquila- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff.

- estarías perfecta en Slytherin- dijo Michael. -¿Slytherin?

El chico que hasta ahora había permanecido callado; sin mostrar interés en ninguno de los dos presentes hasta este punto. Él era delgado y de pelo turquesa. Sus ojos eran verdes y parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Quién quisiera estar en Slytherin?-dijo el chico con ironía.

-la mayoría de mi familia ha estado en Slytherin.

-¡carajo!- se burló - ¡y pensé que eras normal! – lizzy miró al chico con reproche.

-¿y en donde te gustaría ir si te dieran la oportunidad de elegir?- preguntó lizzy cruzando los brazos. Parecía que el chico esperaba la pregunta.

-Gryffindor. Por supuesto- dijo orgulloso- justo como mi padre. Hizo una pose extraña al levantarse y poner un pie en el asiento; provocando que Michael hiciera un bufido.- ¿algún problema?

-no con la casa- respondió con una sonrisa maligna- pero pareces demasiado tonto como para que te acepten. Si tienes suerte, quedarías en Hufflepuff. –bueno, ¿y si a ti no te elige ninguna?

- ya basta- lizzy se levantó entre las miradas turbias de los chicos. Ellos mismos se mandaban rayos asesinos- no sabemos en qué casa estaremos. Al final podríamos ser compañeros. No deberíamos pelear.

-como quieras princesa- dijo el chico. Se levantó y salió del compartimiento.

-"¡¿princesa?!"- pensó lizzy furiosa.

* * *

Al llegar al castillo. Todos los de primer año se reunieron en la recepción; por lo menos había 30 niños esperando alguna indicación de algún profesor.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts-

Una mujer de pelo rubio castaño y mirada cansada, se presentó. Su fleco cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo, y llevaba un pequeño Hurón en su hombro.

-soy la profesora Gwen Alanís- se presentó la mujer- ahora, en un momento se abrirán las puertas- señaló la puerta principal- y pasarán por aquí. Se reunirán con sus compañeros, pero antes. Serán seleccionados para sus casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff.- prosiguió con seriedad. Mientras su hurón olía su cabello- su casa será como su familia durante Hogwarts. Con sus triunfos ganaran puntos. Si no respetan las reglas las perderán. Y al final del año, la casa con más puntos recibirá la "copa de las casas".

-escuché que todos lo magos tenebrosos han estado en Slytherin- susurró una chica de lentes y su cabello estaba amarrado en dos coletas.

- no todos- contestó un chico muy robusto que comía a escondidas un pedazo de chocolate.

-muy bien- dijo la profesora- síganme.

Los chicos entraron al gran salón. Había cuatro mesas que representaba cada una de las casas. Brillaban con sus colores respectivos. Frente a ellas estaba la mesa de profesores. Al mirar el techo, había docenas de velas iluminando el cielo nocturno.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un banco en el que estaba un viejo sombrero puntiagudo. La profesora Alanís alado del banco.

-antes de comenzar, el director Snape les dirigirá unas palabras.

Un hombre que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa, se levantó. Su perlo largo y con unas cuantas canas, era amarado por una cola de caballo. Su semblante era serio e intimidante. Vestía una túnica esmeralda.

-bienvenidos. Antes de comenzar, me gustaría decir algunas cosas- dijo- los nuevos estudiantes deben saber que no pueden entrar al bosque prohibido bajo ninguna circunstancia. Permanecer fuera del castillo a altas horas de la noche también está en contra de las reglas. De no respetar las indicaciones se les restaran puntos y se les asignará un castigo. Gracias.

El director se volvió a sentar y le dio a la profesora Alanís una señal para que prosiguiera con la ceremonia. Ésta asintió. Extendió el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

-cuando diga su nombre, pasaran al frente y tomaran asiento aquí- señaló el banco- les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y sabrán a que casa pertenecen. ¡Avril Lockhart!

Una chica de cabello rizado se sobresaltó y salió corriendo hacia el banco. Se puso el sombreo seleccionador. Que le quedaba enorme, cubriéndole por completo los ojos. Tras unos momentos el viejo sombrero exclamó:

-¡Hufflepuff!

Varios aplausos de la mesa de Hufflepuff sonaron y recibieron a su nuevo miembro.

-Dereck Ulrick

-¡Gryffindor!

-Meiling Gordon

-¡Ravenclaw!

-Charlotte Green

La niña que antes había escuchado lizzy decir sobre los Slytherin, pasó al frente. Parecía aun mas nerviosa. Sus coletas temblaban.

-¡Ravenclaw!

-Ted Lupin

El chico con el que lizzy y Michael discutieron en el tren, paso con toda seguridad entre los chicos. Se puso el sombrero y éste dijo:

-¡Gryffindor!

-Morgan Anderson

-¡Slytherin!

-Jeff Anderson

-¡Slytherin!

-Victorie Weasley

-¡Gryffindor!

-Amanda Skabo

-¡Hufflepuff!

-Michael Eminings

-¡Slytherin!

La mesa de Slytherin recibió a Michel con palmadas y aplausos.

-Lizzy Benneditt

Lizzy pasó a tropezones y se sentó en el banco. La profesora puso sobre su cabeza el sombrero y sin titubear dijo:

-¡Gryffindor!

-"¿Gryffindor?"- pensó lizzy asustada. Era otra casa. Lejos de su amigo Eminings- "pe-pero…"

Lizzy se quitó el sombrero y corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Miró un segundo a Michael y le dio una triste sonrisa. Victorie se movió para darle espacio a su nueva compañera. Las dos chicas se sonrieron.

Bueno, tal vez este año no sería tan malo.

continuará...


	9. primera llamada

ya saben: drechos reservados a J.K ROWLING. excepto los inventados. ;P

CAPITULO 9

PRIMERA LLAMADA

Aun empapada de sudor frio, Lizzy se secaba la frente húmeda con su antebrazo izquierdo. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Y otra vez, el mismo sueño que había tenido un día antes de saber que estaba con los Potter; pero esta vez, la luna tenía un perfil distorsionado… no pudo distinguir bien el sonido, pero escuchaba a alguien llorar. Corría hacia el lago pero no veía a nadie más que una sombra… y fue cuando sonó el despertador.

Lizzy empezaba a recoger sus libros y apuntes, según su horario debía ir a la siguiente clase: transformaciones. Pasó por los pasillos pero no parecía llegar a ninguna parte.

-hey tu- dijo un chico alto que era unos años mas grande-¿Qué haces por aquí? Deberías estar en tu clase.

-perdón…-lizzy se ruborizo- es que me perdí… y no sé dónde está el aula de transformaciones.

-eres de primero ¿verdad?- el chico se cruzó de brazos – bueno, yo soy el prefecto de Gryffindor, te llevaré a tu clase, pero que sea la última vez que te pierdas.

Lizzy asintió apresuradamente y el muchacho la tomó firmemente del brazo y la jaló hasta su aula. Abrió la puerta y con mucho cuidado entró al salón con lizzy.

-profesora Alanís, aquí tengo a uno de sus alumnos- dijo el chico. Lizzy se avergonzó tanto que sintió mucho frio. Todos en el salón la miraban. Al parecer, tenían clase con los de Ravenclaw.

-ah, bien…gracias señor Dalamere- contestó la profesora mientras su hurón andaba de hombro en hombro- ahora… señorita Benneditt, gracias por querer tomar la clase con nosotros. Tome asiento a lado de la señorita Green.

Lizzy saludó a la chica y ésta le sonrió de igual forma.

-recitaremos el juramento de Hogwarts, espero que lo hayan practicado.-dijo la profesora Alanís de pie. Los chicos imitaron su posición y también se pusieron de pie, y empezaron con el juramento:

-"Hogwarts, fuiste fundada por el valor de Godrig Gryffindor, la sabiduría de Rowina Ravenclaw…- obviamente lizzy no sabia que tenían que aprenderse un juramento. Ni siquiera sabía que tuvieran uno. Así que empezó a divagar y disimular que se lo sabia.- y tu gran empeño y esfuerzo…"

-… esfuerzo…- repitió lizzy.

-"fueron brindados por Helga Hufflepuff…"

-puff…- Charlotte Green la escuchó y no pudo evitar reírse. Esto solo alentó a lizzy.

-"la verdad…"

-dad…

-"y la justicia…"

-bla… bla…

-"Salazar Slytherin…"

-bla, bla...bla- varios chicos del aula empezaron a reírse por la falta de cordura en las palabras de su compañera. La profesora Alanís en cambio, no parecía encontrarle la gracia. Cuando los alumnos se sentaron nuevamente, se aclaró la garganta.

-¡ejem! Claramente su compañera se burlo del juramento o no lo estudió anoche como debería –dijo la profesora- tendremos un examen sorpresa.

-lo siento- se excusó lizzy.

-bueno, eso no quita el examen que preparé- empezó a escribir con su varita en el pizarrón- hoy hablaremos de cómo convertir animales en objetos. Memo.

El pequeño hurón saltó al escritorio y posó frente a la clase. Alanís tocó al hurón con la punta de su varita.

-"feriberto"- dijo. El hurón cambio a una tetera. Asombrando a todos los alumnos.

-¿alguien sabe cuál es el origen de éste encantamiento?- preguntó la profesora. Charlotte Green fue quien alzó la mano.

-del latín. Feribertus era el nombre de un Rey que llevó a su pueblo y la convirtió en objetos.

-excelente, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw.

* * *

Los alumnos salían para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, y lizzy buscaba su horario entre sus libros de la mochila.

-¿esto es tuyo?- Charlotte Green le tendió la hoja de los horarios.

-sí, gracias… ¿eres Charlotte?- dijo lizzy tomando el pedazo de papel.

-asi es. Soy Charlotte Green.

-yo soy Lizzy Benneditt. Eres muy lista por cierto.

-gracias, Trato de sobresalir. Ya que no soy sangre limpia.

-¿limpia?- Lizzy inclinó la cabeza a un lado- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-que vengo de familia muggle- explicó Charlotte-¿Qué clase es la que te toca?

-artes y música- leyó lizzy- ¿y tú?

-yo también. Las primeras dos clases las toman juntos los Ravenclaw y los Gryffindor- dijo Charlotte acomodándose los lentes- ¿vamos juntas?

-¡claro!

El profesor Artemis de música y arte, estaba guiando a los alumnos con su varita. A lizzy le tocó un cuerno saxofón, y al no saber como tocarlo; sopló fuertemente. Silenciando a los demás instrumentos, lizzy no pudo evitar mover los pies.

-¿lizzy?- dijo el profesor.

-losé, soy terrible tocando el cuerno.

-no querida, eso que hacías con el pie- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿es acaso un desorden nervioso?

-solo estaba bailando- dijo nerviosa- ¿ustedes bailan aquí en Hogwarts?

-no, realmente no.-contentó un chico a su lado.

-bailar no nos conduce a un ambiente correcto de aprendizaje- explicó el profesor como si se hubiera aprendido el reglamento de pies a cabeza- los jóvenes de hoy deben tener una rígida disciplina y orden

-pero, ¿y qué pasa con expresarnos?

-sé que hay veces que somos conmovidos por los sentimientos y que no podemos controlar nuestros cuerpos- explicó con pesadez, como si no creyera lo que dictaba el reglamento- pero, la próxima vez, marcha en tu lugar cuando tengas que hacerlo.

Los chicos volvieron a su clase, y lizzy sopló con mas cuidado el cuerno, pero no parecía muy contenta.

* * *

al termino de las primeras clases. los alumnos tuvieron un receso de 10 minutos. charlotte y lizzy se dirigieron a los jardines.

-no te desanimes – le dijo Charlotte mientras salían del salón- yo tampoco sabía, en mi escuela muggle podíamos bailar.

-en la mía también…- murmuró lizzy- ¡ah! Hola Eminings.

Michael se acercó a las dos chicas

-¿Cómo te fue en clase?- le preguntó a su amigo.

-bien. En lo que cabe- respondió alzándose de hombros.

-te presentó a Charlotte Green- dijo lizzy- y él es Michael Eminings.

-h…hola…-respondió Charlotte tímida.

-hnn.- solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-hola- dijo otra voz. Victorie Weasley se acercaba al grupo- lizzy, me gustó ese baile que hiciste.

-gracias, Victorie-dijo lizzy con una sonrisa- si quieres puedo enseñártelo de nuevo, pero quien me enseñó fue Eminings.

-¿enserio? ¿Sabes bailar?- preguntó emocionada Victorie. El chico desvió la mirada enojado de que supieran que él sabía bailar.

-no creo que quieras verlo bailar, Victorie.-dijo Ted Lupin. El chico del vagón- a menos que quieras contagiarte de viruela de dragón.

-¡Ted! – lo reprimió Victorie.

-¡es la verdad! Ustedes tres, ¿Cómo pueden platicar con un Slytherin? Son unos bastardos convenencieros- replicó Ted. Mirando con disgusto a Michael- en la ultima década, Slytherin fraternizó con quien-ustedes-saben.

Michael desvió la mirada con rudeza.

-nacieron mortífagos y atormentaron a personas inocentes-siguió Ted, señalando al chico. Otros alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo se quedaron escuchando la discusión.

-pero Eminings no tiene la culpa- lo defendió lizzy- no puedes odiarlo por ir a Slytherin. No puedes asumir que sea una mala persona con solo verlo.

-¡claro que puedo! La familia Eminings fue partidaria de quien-tu-sabes.

Charlotte ahogó un grito. Se produjo un silencio repentino entre los presentes. Lizzy y Charlotte no salían de su asombro; Victorie no se atrevía a mirar a Michael o a Ted. Y éste último no cambiaba su mirada hacia Michael.

-lo único bueno es que ya no están- dijo Ted sonriendo con malicia. Aunque eso fue lo ultimo que logró decir, ya que Michael se le lanzó con un golpe en la cara. El cual le respondió Ted con otro golpe. Las chicas se sorprendieron aun mas, lizzy y Victorie empezaron a gritar para que se detuvieran. Estaban cerca del lago-en los jardines del colegio-y varios alumnos empezaron a gritar: "¡pelea! ¡Pelea!"

-¡Eminings!

-¡Ted!

-¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?!- la profesora Alanís se abrió paso entre los alumnos que miraban amontonados la revuelta entre Ted y Michael. Ted empujó por error a Victorie, ésta cayó sobre lizzy, y ambas cayeron al lago.

- ¡señor Eminings, señor Lupin!- Alanís los logró separar con su varita-¡ya basta! Deberían sentir vergüenza. ¡Los cinco vayan con el director!

-¿Qué?-replicó Charlotte incrédula.

-pero ¿Por qué nosotras?- dijo lizzy saliendo del lago, seguida por Victorie.

* * *

-provocando peleas el primer día de clases- dijo el profesor Snape desde su escritorio. El despacho del director era enorme. Una habitación circular con toda clase de objetos. En las paredes estaba los retratos de los que deberían ser los antiguos directores.- debería de expulsarlos.

Los cinco alumnos estaban en línea frente al director. Lizzy y Victorie seguían empapadas. Charlotte no dejaba de mirar suelo; como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en su vida, Ted permanecía con una actitud pésima y con la mejilla roja. Michael no estaba mucho mejor que el otro chico. Tenía el labio inferior partido

-mírense como están- dijo nuevamente el director- tres Gryffindors, un Slytherin y un Ravenclaw… ¿saben cuanta vergüenza han traído a este colegio?

-profesor Snape…- dijo Victorie tímidamente.

-¿Qué sucede Weasley?- preguntó cortante el director

-puedo entender por qué llamaron a Ted y a Eminings, pero no hay razón para que nosotras estemos aquí.

-pero ustedes también estaban presentes en el incidente- dijo la profesora Alanís.

-¡pero no apropósito! Es más, tratamos de detenerlos- dijo lizzy apoyando a su compañera.

-pero terminamos en el lago- siguió Victorie.

-bien, y en todo caso. ¿Por qué pelearon?- les preguntó Alanís. Ted y Michael no contestaron.

-si no quieren contestar, excelente- dijo juntando los dedos- se les restaran 30 puntos a cada una de sus casas.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los cinco a la vez.

-y tendrán un castigo- prosiguió Snape y le dio a Alanís una llave- profesora Alanís, después de clases los jóvenes Ted Lupin, Michael Eminings, lizzy Benneditt, Victorie Weasley y Charlotte Green limpiaran el cuarto piso. Sin magia.

-sí, profesor- dijo Alanís guardando la llave dentro de su túnica.

-avísele a Filch, por favor.-prosiguió el director- pueden retirarse.

* * *

¡Espero que estés contento Ted!- dijo Victorie con ropa seca- ¡ 30 puntos menos! Y solo por tu escenita. ¿Quieres ya superarlo?

-¡no!- le gritó Ted- ¡no puedo superarlo, es mi problema!

-¡exacto!- le gritó ahora Victorie aun más fuerte. Tanto que Ted se encogió-¡entonces, no nos arrastres como hoy! ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta!

Ted la miró de soslayo y se subió a los dormitorios de los chicos. Victorie se sentó en el sofá refunfuñando.

-¿estás bien?- dijo lizzy también con ropa seca. Se sentó a lado de Victorie y le dio una barra de chocolate.

-gracias- Victorie aceptó el chocolate- lo siento mucho.

-¿por qué lo dices?

-la pelea fue culpa de Ted, pero por favor, no lo odies por eso.- Victorie la miró con suplica en los ojos. Lizzy la miró sorprendida y suspiró tras un momento.

-pues no me lo pones muy fácil- lizzy le dio una mordida a su chocolate- pero ¿por qué los odia tanto?

-umm…- empezó Victorie. No era algo de lo que Victorie se sentía cómoda- cuando nació Ted. Sus padres pelearon aquí hace 11 años contra los mortífagos… pero fueron asesinados.

Lizzy bajó la mirada al suelo. Se sentía mal por haber pensado que Ted era un idiota solo por gusto, pero era obvia la actitud de él. Que tus padres hayan sido asesinados… lizzy podía entenderlo.

-Ted tuvo que ser educado por su abuela- dujo Victorie- y aunque siempre ha tenido a su padrino y sus amigos… no es lo mismo que tener a tus padres.

Sí…- lizzy ya no pudo seguir comiendo. Por alguna razón el chocolate le sabía amargo.

* * *

continuara...


	10. segundo contacto

CAPITULO 10

SEGUNGO CONTACTO

(EXCEDIA NUESTRO ENTENDIMIENTO)

Los pasos resonaban en los pasillos del castillo. Era el primer fin de semana del ciclo escolar y la profesora Alanís guiaba a los chicos a su castigo: limpiar el tercer piso sin magia. La profesora usó la llave que recibió de Snape y abrió la puerta.

-esta es la sala del tercer piso- dijo mostrándoles una habitación llena de cajas y estantes llenos de polvo- van a limpiar y a barrer. El señor Filch les dará lo que necesitan.

Un anciano cascarrabias entró a la habitación, junto con su vieja gata. La señora Norris (sigue viva?!). Cargaba un par de escobas y un balde con trapos húmedos.

-¿era enserio que sin magia?-dijo Ted con la escoba en la mano.

-muy enserio. Alguna duda, pregúntenle al señor Filch-dijo Alanís con seriedad- el estará vigilando que cumplan con el castigo.

-en mis tiempos nos colgaban de los pulgares-refunfuñó furioso Filch, mientras movía el puño- esos si eran buenos castigos…

Los chicos empezaron a limpiar. Lizzy quería hablar con Michael, ya que no se habían dirigido palabra desde la pelea de Ted. Pero no tuvo éxito ya que cada vez que intentaba hablarle, el chico la evitaba. Como si también estuviera enojado con ella.

-¿entonces no te habla?- preguntó Charlotte mientras desempolvaban los libreros.

-siento que está enojado con migo- dijo lizzy limpiando una copa- me está evitando, pero no sé exactamente por qué…

-umm… ¿y tú quieres hablar con él?

.sí, ¿pero qué hago? ¡El me huye como si tuviera lepra!

-tengo una idea…

Unos minutos después, Charlotte se dirigió hacia Michael.

-Eminings…- dijo Charlotte. El chico reaccionó a su nombre y se sorprendió al ver a la chica llorando.

-¿Qué sucede?

-a lizzy le cayó una caja con libros encima…-dijo nerviosa… pero Michael no reacciono en lo absoluto. Para él era común que a lizzy le pasaran esos accidentes- ¡en la cabeza!- gritó Charlotte presionando al joven- ¡se desvayó en el armario!

-y…

-¡ y que la vayas a ver!- Charlotte lo tomó por el brazo y prácticamente o lanzó al armario de junto. -¿Dónde?... ¡HEY!- exclamó el chico al notar que lo había encerrado. Hasta que una mano tocó su hombro- lizzy, ¿Qué?... ¡oye! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Por qué me mintieron?

-¿Por qué me evitas?-dijo bloqueando la puerta para que Michael no saliera.

-¿Qué?

-¿estás enojado conmigo?

-n-no, no es eso…

-¡¿entonces?! ¿Por qué ya no me hablas? ¡Somos amigos Michael!- dijo lizzy. El chico se sorprendió un instante al oír su primer nombre. Ella solo lo llamaba así cuando la cosa iba enserio- pensé que sería maravilloso esta aquí… pero siento que desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, nos hemos distanciado…¿acaso… ya no te agrado?

-no lizzy- dijo con toda la seriedad que lo caracterizaba- es solo que… lo que dijo Ted, es verdad.

-¿eh?

-no es bueno que un Gryffindor y un Slytherin estén juntos- continuó Michael- te dijo que había magos malos… y lamentablemente, la mayoría eran de Slytherin.

-Michael…- lizzy trató de decirle, pero el chico la cortó con rudeza.

-además, no está bien que te vean alado de un descendiente de mortífagos- el chico desvió la mirada, depositando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-entonces, ¿en verdad tu padres eran mortífagos? Y tu tío…

-el fue la excepción- contestó Michael cerrando los ojos con calma- pero mis padres al final pagaron por sus actos… no me siento orgullosos de ellos, pero es incomodo que no estén conmigo…-dijo cabizbajo- Voldemort también me hizo daño…

-esa persona…-dijo lizzy sorprendida. Como era posible que una persona haya traído tanta desdicha a tantas personas, y que aun su recuerdo era latente-él en verdad hizo mucho daño, te lastimó a ti, lastimó a Ted…

A lizzy se le empezaron a escurrir las lágrimas y tomó la mano de su amigo con gentileza

-y a mí también…- dijo lizzy. El chic la miró inquieto ante las palabras que acababa de decir.- me gustaría contarte algo…

* * *

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- preguntó Michael, recargado en la puerta. Esta ciertamente enojado pero también ofendido por la falta de comunicación de parte de su amiga.

-pensé que… no sé, que no querrías juntarte con una huérfana… supongo que me dio vergüenza…

-por Merlín… -Michael se llevó una mano a la frente-soy hijo de mortífagos, ¿crees que ser huérfana iba alejarme de ti?

-¿eh?

-d-digo… somos amigo-dijo apresuradamente. Tratando de desviar la mirada- tú dijiste antes.

Lizzy le dio una sonrisa a su amigo. Decidió levantarse pero cayó de sentón al suelo al tropezarse con una escoba.

-ten más cuidado…- dijo su amigo ayudándola a levantarse.

-hnn… ¿Qué es eso?-lizzy señaló una caja abierta. Llena de fotografías y trofeos escolares.

-son fotos- dijo Michael recogiendo una de las fotos- no parece que tuviera fecha.

-pues… que dice…"la orden del fénix"- dijo lizzy señalando la parte de atrás- aquí hay otra.

La siguiente fotografía era sobre cuatro personas. Una hombre… o más bien, un semi gigante y tres niños. Lizzy reconoció a uno de ellos. El chico de gafas y cabello azabache. Los otros dos eran un chico y una chica que nunca había visto.

-ése de ahí se parece a Potter- dijo Michael acercándose a su compañera- lo más probable son fotos de cuando era un estudiante.

-¿crees que deberíamos dárselas a Filch?

-no, la mayoría son fotos del profesor. Deberíamos dárselo a él.

Tras unos minutos, lizzy y Michael salieron del armario con la caja. Lizzy se sentía mucho mejor ahora que había podido hablar con Eminings. Para ella, los lazos que formaba con las personas siempre habían sido muy preciados. Ella no podía permanecer distanciada de los demás por mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó Victorie con la manos en la cintura- ya casi terminamos.

-encontramos esto en el armario- dijo lizzy señalando la caja- ¡son fotos de Harry Potter en sus tiempos de juventud!

-a ver- dijo Victorie uniéndose al grupo, junto con Charlotte- ¡mira Ted! ¡es tu papá! De la orden del fénix.

Ted casi se abalanza con un salto hacia la foto. Se la arrebató a Victorie con facilidad. Observó a un hombre de aspecto cansado, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A su lado abrazaba a lo que era un amigo. Ted sonrió ligeramente ante el hecho. Lizzy no pudo evitar ver la reacción del chico.

-¿dónde estaba?- preguntó el chico de la nada. Haciendo que lizzy diera un respingó por en tono de voz tan cansado como al que se acostumbraba salir de su boca.

-e… ah… en el armario- contestó lizzy- creo que son cosas del profesor Hagrid. Deberíamos dárselas.

-sí… eso me gustaría- dijo sin apartar la vista de la foto.

-Ted…-dijo Victorie preocupada.

-deberías quedártela- dijo de pronto Michael- de todas formas, es tu papá.

Ted miró a Michael, pero desvió la mirada.

-no- dijo finalmente. Suspiró y la devolvió a la caja- tengo suficientes fotos en casa- vamos a dársela al profesor Hagrid.

* * *

Los chicos salieron del salón con mucho cuidado de no despertar al anciano Filch, que se había quedado dormido en su vigilancia.

Lizzy y compañía salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a casa de Hagrid. En el camino, Charlotte no paraba de decir toda clase de castigos que tendrían si algún profesor los veía romper otra de la reglas. Victorie simplemente le contestó: si no te parece. Entonces, regrésate a tu casa.

Charlotte se tomó a mal el comentario al principio, pero era la verdad. Nadie la obligaba a quedarse. Pero también ya estaba hundida hasta el cuello. Un castigo más no haría daño.

Ted fue quien llamó a la puerta. La verdad es que Hagrid no le era muy familiar. Solo lo veía de vez en cuando, cada vez que visitaba a su padrino. Pero nunca llegaban a tener una conversación que durara más de 2 minutos. Una de las razones por las que no hablaban, era por que de pequeño a Ted le aterraba el semejante tamaño de Hagrid. Tenía el cabello y la barba larga. Olía raro y estaba desgreñado. Era como ver a pie grande (estamos hablando de un Ted de 5 años), pero en café y con gabardina.

¿Sí?- dijo Hagrid abriendo la puerta. Los chicos dieron un respingó al verlo de cerca. A pesar de tener canas y usar unas gafas de media luna. Su tamaño impresionaba.

-profesor Hagrid…- dijo Victorie tratando de sonar lo más relajada posible- encontramos esto en el castillo-Victorie jaló a Eminings al frente de ella. El chico le lanzó una mirada furtiva.- creemos que es de usted.

-¡vaya, aquí estaba!- dijo acomodándose las gafas- pensé que se habían perdido con el tiempo. Gracias.

Tomó la caja de los brazos de Eminings y los invitó a su cabaña a tomar un poco de té.

-así que ustedes son de primer año- dijo el profesor sirviendo una taza- tú debes ser Victorie Weasley, ¿verdad?

- así es…- dijo perpleja la rubia.

-gracias por traerme esa caja. Está llena de recuerdos para mí.

-en realidad fue lizzy quien la encontró- dijo la niña señalando a su amiga.

-¡soy lizzy Benneditt, mucho gusto!-dijo nerviosa.

-gracias lizzy… y…- Hagrid esperó a los otros nombres de los chicos.

-Michael Eminings

-Charlotte Green

-Ted Lupin

-¡eres Ted, el hijo de Remus!-exclamó Hagrid viendo al chico de pies a cabeza. Para sorpresa de todos, el gigante abrazó a Ted y lo alzó en una "cariñoso" gesto- conocí a tu padre- dijo ignorando el grito ahogado del muchacho.- ¿Cómo está tu abuela?- Hagrid lo puso nuevamente en el suelo. Ted parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-¡ella está bien!- intervino Victorie, disimulando una sonrisa. No sabía si el estado de Ted era por el miedo hacia el gigante o el hecho de que casi le rompiera la columna.

-¿Qué dicen de Harry, lo ven seguido?-preguntó Hagrid sonriendo.

-¿Harry?-dijo Charlotte.

-sí, Harry Potter es el padrino de Ted –explicó Victorie – y por lo tanto, mi tío. Papá es hermano de su esposa.

-¿enserio?-dijo Charlotte sorprendida. Ted por otro lado parecía disfrutar las miradas de asombro.

-¿de Ginny?- preguntó lizzy.

-¿la conoces?-dijo Ted.

-es cierto…- dijo Victorie poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla, recordando- te despidieron en la estación Harry y Ginny.

-ah…Jeje… si, es que los Potter son amigos de mi papá- rió lizzy nerviosa. Ted la miró perplejo.

-¿eres hija de Alphonso Benneditt?- preguntó Hagrid- vaya, tu papá es un científico muy importante para el ministerio.

-si…-dijo lizzy.

-vi fotos, Harry era un excelente buscador de quidditch- dijo Ted cambiando el tema. Lizzy no sabia de qué hablaba el chico.

-es un deporte mágico- explicó Michael, al ver que lizzy no comprendía lo que era.

-¿qué es eso, profesor?- dijo Charlotte señalando un rociador.

-eso…- dijo levantándose del sofá- es para limpiar las plantas del bosque. Últimamente el pastó no crece en algunas aéreas y parece contaminado el lago.

-¿contaminado?- preguntó lizzy.

-sí. Como profesor y guardabosques es mi deber investigar por qué el bosque tiene esta reacción.

-cuando dice bosque ¿se refiere al bosque prohibido?-interrumpió Ted- pero ahí hay monstruos y hombres lobo.

-por eso es que tengo que ir yo. Soy al único al que no le pasa nada- dijo Hagrid dando un sorbo a su taza- pero me preocupa…no he visto a ninguna criatura en el bosque, es como si ya no existieran los centauros u los unicornios.

-si necesita ayuda profesor, puede contar con nosotros- dijo Charlotte. Ganando las miradas perplejas de sus compañeros.

-¿perdón?

-gracias, pero los estudiantes tienen prohibido entrar al bosque- se excusó el gigante.

-si Snape se entera de esto, ahora si nos expulsan-dijo agitando los brazos- Charlotte,¿ no se supone que no querías más problemas? ¡Se supone que eres la voz de la razón!

-oh, vamos-dijo lizzy animándolos- no le diremos nada al profesor Snape. Y dices que no hay ninguna criatura en el bosque.

Ted simplemente le dio una mirada a Victorie, pero al ver que no recibía ayuda de la rubia, cedió con pesadez a sus compañeros.

-está bien. Siempre y cuando ése Slytherin no vaya con el chisme-dijo señalando a Michael. El cual solo lo vio de soslayo.

-no dirá nada- aseguró lizzy- Eminings es de confianza.

-y yo les digo que no- dijo Hagrid- ¿creen que voy a dejar a unos niños de primer años ir al bosque prohibido, cuando se supone que deberían estar disfrutando su primer fin de semana? ¿Qué clase de profesor me toman?

* * *

El semi gigante y los chicos se encontraban caminando entre los árboles. El profesor llevaba su ballesta para protegerlos por cualquier imprevisto que surgiera. A pesar de los no. Que habia dicho, Hagrid cedió al final.

-esto solo es como un paseo en el parque por la noche- dijo Ted caminando a sus anchas.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo la voz de Charlotte. Ted dio un brinco hacia atrás. Todos miraron hacia donde la chica señaló. El suelo estaba pintado de un color purpura en el cual no crecía la hierba.

-no lo toques- dijo Hagrid apartando a los chicos- esas manchas son el veneno que no ha dejado crecer a las plantas.

-¿veneno? No tiene sentido, si así fuera…-dijo Ted- eso sería lo que ha estado alejando a las criaturas.

Lizzy captó algo a lo lejos. Al parecer era una sombra tambaleándose con pesadez. Pero fue tan rápido que al parpadear, ya no estaba.

-mejor vámonos- oyó decir a Hagrid- ya fue suficiente para su pequeña aventura.

continuará

* * *

algun review... plis?


	11. presagio de compatibilidad

CAPITULO 11

PRESAGIO DE COMPATIBILIDAD

Ted se encontraba en su habitación. Aun a oscuras, pero poco a poco salía el solo del amanecer. Para ser inicio de octubre. El hacia la misma rutina de todas las mañanas. Limpiaba sus zapatos, acomodaba sus libros de acuerdo a su horario, sacaba del baúl su uniforme y siempre, siempre se tomaba unos minutos para apreciar cierta fotografía. Una en especial. De sus padres y él juntos.

Era normal que no se acordara de ellos. Apenas habia nacido, pero se sentía bien con solo verlos e imaginar como seria su vida si estuvieran vivos.

Su madre era más joven que su padre. Remus J. Lupin. Ted volvió a guardar la fotografía y se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas, para despertarse.

-¡bien! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!- exclamó saliendo hacia un nuevo día de clases.

La primera clase eran lecciones de vuelo con la escoba. Los Slytherin y los Gryffindor compartirían experiencias.

Los chicos se encontraban en camino a las áreas de prácticas con el profesor Hawkeye. Lizzy y Michael caminaban juntos (vestían el uniforme deportivo). Ver a un Gryffindor y a un Slytherin juntos, no era del agrado de Ted. Pero Michael se percató de la mirada constante del peli azul.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con seriedad el Slytherin. Sorprendiendo a lizzy y a Victorie- por favor, deja de mirarme así o tendré que golpearte.

Ted se enojó.

-cada vez que abres la boca, ¡me haces enojar!- gritó Ted enseñando el puño amenazadoramente.

-"este imbécil…. Va a meternos en problemas"- pensó Victorie

-"otra vez no…"- pensó lizzy rezando para sus adentros.

-¡ESO LO HACE PERSONAL!-exclamó el Gryffindor furioso- ¡QUE TE QUEDE CLARO! ¡TU NO PERTENECES A ESTE LUGAR!

Michel se detuvo súbitamente. Se giró y miró directamente a Ted. Las chicas se quedaron calladas. Al igual que algunos estudiantes que lograron escuchar parte de la discusión.

-tú eres el más grande idiota que he conocido- afirmó Ted apretando los dientes- eres un engreído… y apuesto a que tu familia de mortífagos está feliz con eso.

-¡Ted!- dijo Victorie tratando de detener al chico, pero Michael la interrumpió.

-bien…-concluyó Michael con las manos en sus bolsillos- es obvio que no encajo con ustedes. Tienes razón.

Michael miró a su alrededor, como si esperar a que todos los presentes escucharan lo que iba a decir. Lizzy simplemente se quedó expectante a sus siguientes palabras. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado lejos.

-soy un engreído…-siguió Michael con una sonrisa prepotente- pero tu eres el típico niño que necesita atención. Te la pasas insultando y metiéndote en problemas. ¿Y para qué? Para que te volteen a ver.

-m… maldito, ¿¡tú que sabes de mi!? Solo eres un maldito traidor, estarías mejor muerto. ¡Igual que tu familia!-gritó Ted, a punto de sacar su varita, hasta que lizzy se puso enfrente. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron.

-hey…-dijo Michael con la intención de retirar a su amiga.

-ya basta- dijo la chica para sorpresa de su amigo.se dirigió hacia Ted.- Ted. Michael no sabe mucho sobre ti. Y aun así fue demasiado lejos. Lo siento, por favor perdona a Michael.

-lizzy…- dijo Michael un poco enfadado.

Victorie se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró tranquila. Creyó que las cosas estaban más calmadas. Pero se equivocó.

Lizzy le sonrió a Ted, hasta que el chico peli azul bajó la guardia, fue que lizzy le sentó un puñetazo en la mejilla. Haciendo que se tambaleara hasta caer de sentón (más de la impresión que de la fuerza). Michael, Victorie y los alumnos que se quedaron a ver la discusión; ahogaron un grito.

-a mí, por otro lado, no me importa si no me perdonas-dijo la chica tallándose la mano- tu tampoco sabes nada de Eminings. No te atrevas a hablar mal de él.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!-

El profesor se acercó dando entre los alumnos Grandes zancadas.

El profesor Irvine Hawkeye vio a Ted sentado en el suelo sosteniéndose la mejilla y a Lizzy a su lado.

-¿otra vez iniciando peleas, Lupin?-preguntó Hawkeye a Ted- si sigues así tendré que llevarte nuevamente con…

-fue mi culpa, profesor-interrumpió Lizzy- lo siento.

Hawkeye observó por un instante a la chica. Notó que se tallaba la mano. Suspiró un momento con pesadez y se llevó a lizzy con el director.

-eso serán 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor –dijo el director.

Una vez que lizzy se encontraba en su despacho.

-lo siento…

-sabes que con disculparte no es suficiente- dijo Snape entrelazando los dedos frente a su boca- señorita Benneditt, tengo la sensación de que usted es el típico Gryffindor.

-¿perdón? No le entiendo- preguntó lizzy nerviosa.

-que a usted, le agrada o le parece divertido ir en contra de las reglas- el dijo. Lizzy únicamente agachaba la cabeza. Por alguna razón encontraba a sus pies, lo más interesante de ver- usted y el señor Lupin cumplirán su castigo la próxima semana.

-¡pero…!- trato lizzy de defender (?), pero al ver la expresión del director, se encogió temerosa-Pero Lupin no…

-golpeó al señor Lupin por una razón. La cual no me interesa- dijo Snape levantando una mano autoritariamente- Pero no seguiré tolerando este comportamiento por parte de ambos. Ayudaran al profesor Hagrid con el cuidado de criaturas mágicas. ¿Entendido?

-s-sí…- respondió entrecortadamente la chica.

-eventualmente le avisaré al señor Lupin- continuó el director- pero la próxima vez que escuche de ustedes, llamaré a sus padres. Puede retirarse Benneditt.

Snape volvió a sus pergaminos y documentos. Mientras lizzy prácticamente salía corriendo de su despacho. Como un conejo asustado. Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con Michael. El chico estaba esperándola. Lizzy se dirigió hacia él con cierta vergüenza.

-antes de que digas algo…-comenzó el chico- ya basta lizzy.

-¿eh?

-ya basta- repitió Michael, esta vez tallándose el cuello con cansancio- no vale la pena que sigas metiéndote en líos por mí. Solo vas a lograr que te rechacen.

-¡pero es que no es justo!... Ted te está juzgando mal, todos.

-¡lo sé y no me importa!- dijo Michael dándole una mirada furiosa- ¡deja de meterte en mi vida!

Lizzy retrocedió un paso. Asustada ante la actitud de Michael.

-yo estoy acostumbrado a estar solo… Pero tu… - trató de decir el chico- si continuas, tu propia casa va a marginarte. Nadie va a querer estar contigo….. y eso no te queda. Estar sola no va contigo.

Claramente lizzy pudo notar como Eminings se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Eminings…- dijo lizzy suavemente.

-solo digo que… tengas cuidado de lo que dices…

-está preocupado por mi…- pensó lizzy, sonriendo ligeramente. No pudo evitar una pequeña risa.

-¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó Michael observando a la chica.

-no, de nada. Se apresuró a decir.

* * *

Al día siguiente. Lizzy acababa de llegar a su clase de encantamientos. Era Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Pero la pelinegra comenzaba a tener problemas con sus compañeras.

-¿Qué dicen?-preguntó a las chicas de Gryffindor. Sara Johnson, Erika Root y André Knightly.

-que no podemos hacer el trabajo juntas-dijo André.

-¡e-eso!- coincidió la otra compañera.

-últimamente te has metido en líos y por tu culpa y la de Ted, nos han quitado puntos- prosiguió André mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¡si lizzy, estamos 50 puntos por debajo de las otras casa!- reiteró Erika.

-lo siento…

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo Victorie abriéndose paso entre las chicas.

-sucede que no queremos trabajas con ella- explicó André señalando a lizzy con un movimiento de su cabeza-ella siempre trae problemas.

-sí, al menos desde que se junta con Eminings- dijo Sara haciendo pucheros- si te sigues juntando con ese rebelde, es obvio que te irá mal. Tiene la palabra "problema" escrita en su carota.

-¡hey!...-lizzy estaba a punto de contestarle a Sara, peor lo pensó mejor y decidió guardárselo- pero… ya les dije que lo siento.

-no nos importa- concluyó Erika. A la vez que las tres se iban a sus asientos, dejando a lizzy con u mal sabor de boca. En ese momento entró Ted al aula y la miró por un segundo.

-¿Qué? –dijo burlonamente-¿problemas de mujeres?

Lizzy únicamente le devolvió la mirada, pero con la misma también se fue a su asiento. El chico expectante a la que sería la respuesta de la pelinegra, se extrañó al ver que no le dijo nada. Pero en cambio, recibió un fuerte zape por parte de Victorie.

-espero que este contento- le dijo la rubia- lizzy esta triste.

Ted simplemente guardó silencio.A la hora del almuerzo, lizzy se encontraba en los comedores. Aguardaba silenciosamente en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor. Sabía perfectamente que esto no estaba bien, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto; mientras más trataba de acercarse a las chicas de su clase, mas la evitaban. Este no era el tipo de relación que esperaba tener con las jóvenes brujas de este mundo. Pero no las necesitaba. Si tener a su mejor amigo representaba no poder hacer nuevas amistades… pues estaba bien. Al menos eso quería creer. La chica decidió seguir comiendo su estofado.

-pobre lizzy- dijo Sara mirando de reojo a lizzy.

-eres demasiado suave, Sara…-dijo Erika cerrando los ojos con indiferencia, mientras tomaba su jugo de calabaza. La cual casi escupe- odio la calabaza… esto le servirá de lección…

Pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca, al ver a Victorie Weasley abriéndose paso hacia lizzy Benneditt. La rubia se sentó a su lado y ambas chicas empezaron a platicar animadamente. Dejando a Erika y a las demás, boquiabiertas.

-¿Qué le pasa? No está reflexionando nada- dijo Erika al escuchar las risas de Benneditt y Weasley.

-parece que se están divirtiendo…-mencionó Sara. André por su lado solo frunció el entrecejo.

Al siguiente día, lizzy volvió a sentarse sola.

-¿escuchaste lo que dicen las chicas de nuestra casa?-dijo un chico de Gryffindor mientras caminaba con otro compañero por los pasillos del castillo

- están marginando a una chica de nuestra propia casa.

-¿enserio?-preguntó el compañero divertido-¿Quién es?

-lizzy Benneditt -Michael que pasaba por ahí, se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de su amiga.

-ja, ja, ja, pobre. A veces las mujeres son de lo peor.

-sí, ahora salen con: "quien se junte con ella, también será marginado".

-¿crees que deberíamos participar? Sería divertido.

Michael se acercó tranquilamente a los chicos con su varita en su mano.

CONTINUARA...


	12. una prueba de humanidad

nota: hola, ahora sigo con el capitulo 12, espero que almenos con eso aumente un poco los REVIEWS!! me da gusto ver que almenos unos cuantos sigan mi fic. gracias.

* * *

CAPITULO 12

**UNA PRUEBA DE HUMANIDAD**

-una vez más aquí están los tres- dijo Filch dejando a Lizzy, Ted y Eminings con Hagrid. Revelando su asquerosa sonrisa. Era obvio que le divertía el sufrimiento ajeno- esto será divertido…fu, fu… muy divertido… fu, fu, fu…

Los chicos únicamente reprimieron un gemido de resignación. Para sorpresa de lizzy y de Ted, Eminings también estaba castigado. Michael por su parte los ignoraba y actuaba como si nada. Su típica pose de chico malo. Solo hacía que Ted se enojara aun más.

-bien… entonces yo me encargaré de ellos Filch…-dijo Hagrid, mientras el conserje se alejaba hacia el castillo hablando de torturas y castigos- ¡ejem! No se preocupen, solo me acompañaran a sembrar unas plantas en el bosque, y a recoger las setas venenosas.

Los tres chicos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia su labor nocturna. La razón por la que debía ser en la noche su castigo, era porque algunas de las setas venenosas solo salían a la luz de la luna. Era necesario ponerse los guantes de piel de dragón, ya que las setas segregaban una sustancia liquidad y viscosa. Que provocaba putrefacción e hinchazón en la piel.

-hey…-Ted le dio un pequeño codazo a lizzy-ese tipo… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-n-no lo sé…-respondió-"_espero que no haya hecho nada malo…"_

En el rato siguiente, lizzy le mandaba miradas cuestionadoras al chico de cabello castaño. Pero él simplemente se pasaba de ella. Pareciera que las indirectas no funcionaban con Michael. Así que se dirigió hacia el chico en paso firme y decidido.

-¡Eminings, ¿porque estas…?!-Michael se dio media vuelta y se alejó con su canasto en mano, para seguir su tarea- ¡O-OYE!... ¿qué le pasa?

-¿Qué no lo sabes?- preguntó Hagrid caminando hacia su alumna. el semigigante era enorme- Michael fue castigado por hechizar y golpear a unos estudiantes de Gryffindor…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿PERO POR QUE?!

-cuando la profesora Alanís le preguntó, Michael dijo que era por que escuchó que se burlaban de ti.

-¿de mí?

-sí…-respondió Hagrid preocupado- lizzy ¿no has tenido algún problema con tus compañeros?

-nah, no es de mucha importancia…- disimuló la chica, rascándose la cabeza con pena.

-¿enserio?- preguntó cruzado de brazos el profesor –por que habia un rumor sobre marginarte. Supongo que eso fue lo que provocó a Michael a hacer tal alboroto.

-umm…- lizzy agachó la cabeza preocupada y avergonzada por lo sucedido- fue mi culpa… yo provoqué todo esto. Al tratar de defender a Eminings, solo empeoré las cosas…

Hagrid rió un poco tras la situación.

-no se ría profesor…- dijo lizzy haciendo pucheros.

-je… lo siento- respondió apenado- peor lizzy, no creo que sea necesario que le demuestres a los demás, la buena persona que es Michael. Mientras tu sepas que es bueno, a él no le importara la opinión de los demás.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¡pero es que no es justo!... Ted te está juzgando mal, todos._ _-¡lo sé y no me importa!- dijo Michael dándole una mirada furiosa- ¡deja de meterte en mi vida!_ _Lizzy retrocedió un paso. Asustada ante la actitud de Michael._ _-yo estoy acostumbrado a estar solo…. Pero tu… - trató de decir el chico- si continuas, tu propia casa va a marginarte. Nadie va a querer estar contigo….. y eso no te queda. Estar sola no va contigo._

_**FLASH BACK**_

Por una fracción de segundos, lizzy se sonrojó al recordar las palabras de su amigo.

-_"mientras yo sepa… a él no le interesa"-_repitió en su mente la chica. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- sí… entiendo.

Lizzy empezó a arrancar las setas del pasto. Con cuidado de que el liquido no le salpicara. Pero también miraba a Michael de reojo. No sabía que decirle…."gracias" ,"perdón por los problemas que te cause"… además, como le hablaría, si cada vez que lo intentaba. Michael le huía como si tuviese lepra… lizzy se sostuvo la cabeza para tranquilizarse.

-es estúpido- dijo Ted apareciendo a su lado. Lizzy lo miró con disgusto.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿Por qué sigues defendiéndolo?- dijo levantándose del suelo- los tipos como él son la causa de muchas desgracias. Por su culpa casi te marginan.

-¿lo sabías?- preguntó lizzy, aun en el suelo, pero su mirada en el chico.

-escuché. Pero en realidad no tenía intenciones de seguirles el juego a esas niñas….aunque debería-dijo tocándose la mejilla-golpeas duro, para ser niña.

-¡bu-bueno, no lo hubiera hecho si no hubieras sido tan injusto con él!-dijo completamente roja, de pronto se fue adentrando al bosque para alejarse de Ted.

-¡como quieras, sigue así y terminaras fuera de Hogwarts!- dijo siguiéndola- al final, te darás cuenta que los Slytherin solo buscan su propio beneficio; dudo que tenga problemas de popularidad en su casa por meterse con los de Gryffindor.

-¡Gryffindors que querían marginarme!- dijo lizzy encarando al muchacho- ¡Eminings es un buen muchacho! Es amable y el muy leal... ¿Por qué no lo quieres ver?

- tú no lo entenderías…

-¡te equivocas!... no puedes desquitarte con Eminings, por lo que los mortífagos le hicieron a tus padres…

Lizzy se cubrió la boca rápidamente con su mano, al ver que habia tocado un tema difícil para Ted. Pero ¿acaso no se lo merecía? Habia sido un patán con su amigo… pero, no podía evitar sentirse arrepentida. El rostro de Ted mostraba muchos sentimientos: sorpresa, vergüenza, tristeza y sobre todo, furia.

-por eso mismo…tu nunca lo entendería…-comenzó a decir, tratando de calmarse- vives en una burbuja. Siempre has estado con tu familia…

Lizzy no sabía que decir. No sabía que responderle…. La verdad si sabía, pero no cuales serian las palabras correctas. Quería decirle que a ella también le hacía falta una parte de su vida… al igual que a Ted y Michael, ella habia perdido a sus padres biológicos, pero Ted tenía razón, lizzy al menos habia crecido con la idea de una familia feliz. Un padre cariñoso y una madre amable y paciente. En realidad ella no sabía lo que era crecer sin una familia de verdad.

Ted empezó a caminar, alejándose de la chica. Vió como se adentraba al bosque. Lo más probable es que quería estar solo. No pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada hasta desapareciera… ¿desapareciera? A lizzy casi se le salen los ojos. El habia desaparecido. Pero ¿Cómo? Estaba segura que ahí estaba hacia unos segundos, y estaba segura que la magia para desaparecer y aparecer solo te la enseñaban hasta sexto año. Así que lizzy corrió hasta el lugar donde Ted habia desaparecido.

-¿Ted?- dijo lizzy ¿era una broma? Si era así, ésta vez lo golpearía mas fuerte- …! KYYYAAAAA!

Lizzy resbaló en lo que era una bajada resbalosa. No se raspó gracias al pasto húmedo, pero seguía bajando y al parecer, una vez al fundo, no sería como caer en almohadas. 

Hasta que algo (o alguien) la tomó del brazo .cuando lizzy miró que era, vio a Ted que la sostenía mientras se agarraba de una gruesa raíz que sobresalía de uno de los árboles.

-¡Ted!

-¿puedes sostenerte de algo?- dijo rojo, aguantando el peso de la chica. Lizzy miró a su alrededor y trató de alcanzar una rama para sostenerse.

-Ted, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó una vez ya segura en la rama.

-¡pues lo mismo que tú!- dijo Ted ahora rojo de vergüenza - ¡me caí!

-¡_eso es obvio!!_- pensó frustrada- saquemos las varitas, así saldremos de aquí.

-¡buena idea!... Eeeh… ¿te sabes algún para este tipo de situación?- dijo Ted tras un momento de reflexión.

-ah… no, y creo que no traigo mi varita…

-¡demonios! – Maldijo el peli azul – y si gritamos dudo nos escuchen…

-¡AUXILIOOOOO!- gritó lizzy, provocándole un susto a su compañero.

-¡silencio, lizzy! Hagrid está lejos, y no creo que alguien pase por aquí…-dijo Ted aun con los oídos adoloridos.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Lizzy?- preguntó perpleja.

.pues así te llamas, ¿no?- dijo algo confundido- ¿o prefieres que te llama "ardilla"?

-¿ARDILLA?- dijo lizzy furiosa. Ted parecía divertido ante la cara de la chica- en todo caso, pensé que me llamarías por mi apellido…

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-…..pues, tu y yo no hemos tenido una charla tan tranquila… _al menos no como ésta_.

-je, a decir verdad, te he visto y cuando no hablas de ese tipo, me pareces genial.

-_"genial…?"_-pensó la chica. Lizzy se ruborizó ferozmente. Ted no le parecía un mal chico e ese momento. Victorie ya le habia comentado que Ted tenía su lado agradable… AUNQUE, esta no era la situación mas cómoda para hablar sobre cosas tan superfluas.

-gracias… tu también me pareces genial- dijo tratando de no mirarlo- ¡pero siempre voy a hablar de Eminings! ¡Así que acostúmbrate!

Los dos se quedaron serios por unos momentos. Ted la observó fijamente, como si tratara de leerla… después comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Dejando a lizzy boquiabierta.

-¡¿de qué te ríes?! ¡Es enserio!- dijo ofendida. Si no fuera porque tenía las manos ocupadas, lo golpearía nuevamente.

-no, no… no me malinterpretes- dijo tratando de calmarse- es que tu… enserio quieres a ese chico, ¿no?

-bu-bueno, es mi mejor amigo…- explicó lizzy nerviosa- es normal que quiera defenderlo… ya te te dije que…

-"es un buen chico"- imitó Ted con voz chillona- ya lo sé, pero no es normal… eres rara lizzy… rara de las buenas.

-_rara de las buenas… ¿es un alago o me está insultando?_- pensó con sospecha.

-pero…-comenzó nuevamente Ted. Esta vez con seriedad- ¿en verdad crees tanto en él?

-completamente.

Ted abrió aun más los ojos sorprendido. La seguridad con la que ella decía esa palabra, era indudable. Inquebrantable, a tal punto en el que estuvo por convencer al peli azul. Era tonto pensar que existía alguien que confiara al cien por ciento en otro ser humano.

-yo creo…- dijo la chica. Ted la miró expectante- que todos tenemos algo de bondad en nuestro interior… ¿no crees?- lizzy le sonrió genuinamente.

-el interior… eso es tan… ¡UOH!- la raíz por la que se sujetaba Ted comenzó a romperse. El chico rápidamente buscó otra rama o raíz para sujetarse.

-¡Ted! ¿Ted, estás bien?

-¡NO!- gritó completamente asustado- ¡me voy a caer! ¡Demonios!

La raíz se rompió, soltando al chico hacia el precipicio.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Ted!

-¡levicorpius!

El cuerpo de Ted se mantuvo suspendido en el aire. Dándole tiempo a Eminings para deslizarse con cuidado hasta donde el peli azul se encontraba. Sostuvo al chico pasando su brazo sobre Ted , y con un movimiento de la varita, una liana se deslizó hasta su brazo. Le lanzó a lizzy una mirada para que no se preocupara.

-yo estoy bien…-dijo lizzy- váyanse.

-pero…

-estoy bien, aquí te espero… _te aseguro que de aquí no me muevo…-_lizzy miró hacia abajo. Al fondo del barranco no se podía distinguir nada.

Michael dudó por unos segundos, pero comprendió lo que su amiga quería decir. Así que Ted y él empezaron a subir.

Una vez arriba. Ted habia recuperado el color en su rostro. Michael recuperaba el aliento con pesadez por el esfuerzo hecho. Ted lo miró con ojos como plato.

-¡¿donde aprendiste ese hechizo?!- gritó Ted.

-está en el capitulo siete de encantamientos- respondió como si fuera lo más simple del mundo- lo vimos ayer…

Por u momento Ted y lizzy se sintieron en la m misma sincronía: idiotas.

-¡kya!- lizzy resbaló igual que Ted. Raspándose las medias y la piel bajo ellas; automáticamente, Michael se lanzó en picado y logró tomarla de la mano. Mientras la varita de Michael cayó de su bolsillo, hasta el fondo del barranco.

-hnn... ¡Lizzy, saca tu varita!- dijo aguantando el peso de la chica.

-¡no puedo, la dejé en el cesto! –dijo lizzy disculpándose. Ted se propuso en ir por la varita, pero no le daría tiempo de ir y regresar. De pronto escuchó el grito de ambos chicos al caer. Y sin pensárselo mucho, se lanzó con todo y varita. En lugar de caer, Ted corrió toda la inclinación para alcanzarlos. Tomó a cada uno por cada brazo y los cubrió. Estúpidamente los tres iban cayendo.

De la nada, varias enredaderas se entrelazaron. Formando una red para sostener a los chicos, dejándolos completamente atónitos.

-¿están bien?- dijo una voz familiar y ronca a lo lejos- en un momento llego abajo.

-¡excelente, aquí lo esperamos!- dijo Ted lleno de felicidad, pero sin ocultar el sarcasmo.

-¡profesor…!- dijo lizzy aliviada. Michael por otro lado, no parecía preocupado.

* * *

-gracias Ted- dijo lizzy al peli azul, una vez ya camino al castillo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado.

-nos protegiste.

-en realidad…- dijo subiendo sus manos y posándolas atrás de su cabeza. No pudo evitar mirar al Slytherin - Michael es el héroe, me salvaste. Te debo una.

-prefiero que no- contestó a secas Michael. Enojando a Ted.

-pues no, entonces- dijo Ted mientras una vena sobresalía de su cabeza.

-vamos al castillo.- Dijo lizzy interviniendo en lo que parecía otra pelea. Tomó a Michael del brazo y empezó a jalarlo hacia el castillo. Ted siguió con la mirada a ambos chicos, sobre todo al castaño. Recordando las palabras de lizzy.

"_-yo creo… que todos tenemos algo de bondad en nuestro interior… ¿no crees?"_

"_¡él es diferente!"_

-eres rara…-dijo sonriendo para sí mismo- _¿puedo confiar en ti? Quién sabe, tal vez sí es diferente._

La sonrisa de Ted creció aun más y corrió a alcanzar a sus nuevos amigos.

-¡espérenme!

* * *

continuara...


	13. el asechador sigue en pie

**N/A: ya saben, todos los derechos reservados a j.k rowling, blablabla... menos los inventados... blablabla.**

* * *

CAPITULO 13:

EL ASECHADOR SIGUE EN PIE

-¡¡Michael!!

Ted movía su mano de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Llamando al chico de Slytherin. El castaño siguió de largo al peli azul, ignorando totalmente el escándalo que provocaba.

-¡ah! ¡Qué cruel!-dijo al fin Ted ofendido.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡pues eso! Que nos vayamos juntos a la clase de vuelo- contestó el chico pasando sus brazos sobre lizzy y Victorie, que estaban sentadas en los comedores. Ambas chicas escupieron su desayuno.

-_¿juntos?-_ pensaron a la vez la rubia y la peli negra.

-¿te refieres a los cuatro?- preguntó Victorie limpiándose la comida.

-¡claro! ¿Qué tiene de malo? Somos amigos- dijo Ted en un intento por abrazar a Michael.

-déjame…-contestó Eminings incomodo por el contacto.

Lizzy no podía creerse la situación que estaba presenciando. Ted estaba siendo amable con Michael por primera vez en todo el curso. Pero después comprendió que Ted quería enmendar su con comportamiento erróneo con su amigo.

-_habla enserio, ¿verdad?-_pensó la chica.

- "oi…"(n/a: es como decir "oye")- dijo Ted molesto, una vena se asomaba por su frente, tomando a Michael por el cuello de la camisa- solo trato de enmendar mis acciones… después de todo, me salvaste en el bosque- dijo tratando de sonreírle-¡así que, bienvenido al grupo, indigente!

Ted extendió los brazos para recibirlo.

-¡ven a mí, mi pequeño saltamontes!

-con permiso- Michael nuevamente lo pasó de largo, pero unas manos lo sostuvieron del brazo.

-hey, indigente- dijo Charlotte agarrada de su brazo- ¿enserio lo salvaste? Eres un héroe.

-en realidad, no… espera, ¡¿a quién llamas indigente?!

-¿qué, no te gusta el apodo que te di?- preguntó Ted -¡ya sé! ¡entonces serás "lobito solitario"!

-te mato….-dijo entre dientes el Slytherin.

-así es, como casi no tienes amigos, eres como un lobito solitario.

-es cierto…Eminings se parece mucho a un lobito-dijo Victorie con su dedo índice bajo su labio inferior. Imaginando al chico en un disfraz de lobito.

-¡es verdad, que lindo!- dijo Charlotte.

Por su lado Eminings quedó en silencio, malhumorado por el escándalo de los tres chicos. Volteó a ver a lizzy.

-¿estás contenta?-preguntó sin expresión alguna.

-mucho- le sonrió lizzy.

-¡muy bien, formen equipos de dos personas!- exclamó el profesor Hawkeye llamando la atención de sus alumnos. Una vez que terminó de pasar la lista de asistencia de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Nunca se habia mencionado con anterioridad, pero Hawkeye era un profesor que llevaba 5 años en Hogwarts. Habia jugado quidditch en sus años de juventud y era uno de los mejores cazadores de Bigonville Bombers. Su cabello es rubio castaño y lleva un corte militar. Por alguna razón siempre trae vendadas sus manos y un parche en la mejilla izquierda.

-¡yo pido a Eminings!-gritó Ted alzando su brazo. Haciendo que los demás alumnos y el profesor se quedaran boquiabiertos por el repentino comentario de Lupin.

-ah… p-pues adelante Lupin…-dijo Hawkeye, que aun no salía de su asombro.-_ estos niños… son volubles…. ¡sobretodo ése!_

-¡no te preocupes, Michael-kun!, yo sé montar la escoba- dijo Ted levantando el pulgar, mientras Eminings repasaba el "kun"? nunca lo habia escuchado.

-mi padrino me enseñó a jugar quidditch- prosiguió el peli turquesa- por ejemplo, hay que parase alado de tu escoba…

Michael no miraba a Ted con muy buena expresión.

-me agradaba mas antes…-dijo Eminings a lizzy, mientras observaban a Ted que seguía con la explicación.

-yo siempre elijo mi derecha. Un buen jugador elige su derecha, y dices…

-cuando no era tan detestable…

-ARRIB-OUGH!!- la escoba habia golpeado a Ted, pero fue por que el chico de Gryffindor logró escuchar a Michael. Dejando al joven mago en blanco.

-ehh… ¿Ted?- dijo lizzy viendo que su compañero seguía en blanco.- Eminings, fuiste muy grosero.

-hmp- Michael desvió la mirada enojada de la chica.

-¡no importa, porque tenemos toda la tarde para practicar!- dijo Ted aun con mas animo- ¡no solo la tarde! ¡si no, toooooodo el curso compleeeeeeeto!

Michael se llevó una mano a la cara.

-me sorprende…- dijo Victorie viendo una pequeña danza que daba Ted alreredor de un Eminings frustrado.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó lizzy.

- Ted se está esforzando por agradarle a Michael- Victorie se llevó una mano bajo su barbilla, en una posición reflexiva- recuerdo que antes, él no se disculpaba cuando no le agradaba a alguien…-sonrió para sí misma- creo que ha madurado un poco.

-¡anda! ¡¡Y te enseño las fotos de las chicas de quinto año, en bañadores!!- gritó Ted sin soltar a Michael, sacando unas fotos de su libro.

Victorie y lizzy se quedaron calladas. Un aura obscura comenzó a surgir de Victorie Weasley.

-Ted…-dijo la rubia temblando de furia y comenzando a enrojecer-¡IDIOTA!

La chica le propinó una súper patada en el rostro, mandándolo a volar varios metros lejos de los campos de quidditch.

-heh… como que la clase ya empezó….-dijo el profesor.

* * *

Muy lejos de Hogwarts, muy lejos de Londres. Varios cuervos se encontraban en una habitación obscura. El conde Vladius Walker estaba sentado frente a la chimenea con un libro azul sobre sus piernas. Las llamas solo iluminaban la corta distancia entre los dos. Brindando un tranquilo y acogedor calor. Walker llevaba con toda calma y paciencia a su boca una pipa de cedro. Por lo contario, Yaxley se encontraba realmente preocupado.

-e-entonces, ¿no estás enojado?- preguntó Yaxley tras el asiento del conde.

Vladius inhaló la pipa una vez más antes de contestar. exhaló, dejando que el humo bailase en la habitación.

-¿por qué lo estaría?- dijo con toda tranquilidad. O más bien, vagamente- yo no soy el jefe.

-pero… usted siempre está en contacto con él. ¿No le ha dicho nada?

-ya, ya. ne vous préoccupez pas.

-¿Qué dijo?- Yaxley movió la cabeza hacia un lado, sin entender lo que el conde habia dicho.

Vladius rió entre dientes.

-dije: "no te preocupes", Es francés- dijo mostrando el libro en su regazo- tengo que practicar…volviendo al tema, él no está molesto- contestó volteándolo a ver- de hecho, dice que las cosas se han puesto más interesantes de lo planeado.

-¿Cómo dice?- Yaxley abrió aun mas los ojos, sorprendido- fallamos en matar a la mocosa.

-Yaxley, Yaxley…-dijo moviendo la cabeza- ¿nunca has escuchado el dicho: "cuando una ventada se cierra, otras dos se abren"?

-_¿no querrá decir: "cuando una __**puerta**__ se cierra, otras dos se abren"?_- pensó el ex mortifago, mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza.

-por ahora, nos olvidaremos de la niña- explicó el conde Vladius- el quiere que nos centremos en otra cosa.

-¿enserio? ¡Dígame, lo haré enseguida!...

-no te molestes- lo interrumpió levantando una mano para pararlo- llamaremos a alguien más.

Yaxley se quedó mudo ante la noticia, bajó la cabeza y entre cerró los ojos ofendido ante el reemplazo que hacia el conde, pero Vladius se puso de pie y se dirigió con paso lento hacia Yaxley. Posó una mano sobre su hombro, en señal de amistad.

-aprovecha para descansar. No dudo que el Rey requiera de tus servicios más adelante.

Yaxley levantó la cara, para encontrarse con la mirada tranquila y sonriente de Walker. Algo tenía ese individuo que por más que quisieras, no podías replicarle nada.

-s-sí.- contestó, mientras el conde lo dejaba solo en la habitación.

Al retirarse, éste caminó por un pasillo que lo llevaba hacia una enorme puerta. Pero en lugar de empujarla, abrió otra puerta más acorde a su tamaño, que estaba escondida en esa misma. La cual lo guió a una habitación redonda, no había ventanas, del suelo salían varios desniveles con sillas en cada una. La más alta era ocupada por una sombra. Una sombra sonriente y escalofriante.

-todo va como lo planea mi Rey-dijo Vladius haciendo una reverencia- se dirigen a Londres. Encontraron la segunda en el departamento de misterios.

Una risa silenciosa comenzó a emitir la sombra.

-la segunda…tráemela Vladius. Lo quiero a él y a ella…-contestó el Rey.

-ya me encargué de eso. Macnair ya se encargó de eso.

La escena sitúa en el departamento de misterios. Varios cuerpos sin vida se hallaban tirados por todas partes. Mientras la sangre recorría el suelo negro de mármol, Walden Macnair era el único de pie.

Walden se acercó a la bóveda y la abrió haciéndola explotar con su varita-_bombarda…-_. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba un pequeño cofre de bronce. La cual se llevó.

* * *

Al día siguiente….

-¡buenos días!- dijo Charlotte Green, que se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-hola- respondió Victorie. Se encontraba leyendo el diario "el profeta"

-¿sucede algo?-preguntó la chica de Ravenclaw, Victorie titubeó unos momentos antes de responderle…

-¡hoy es el día!- gritó la voz de Ted Lupin las próximas palabras de la rubia, al entrar al gran comedor. Las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas (solo Charlotte, Victorie estaba enojada).

-¿y ahora, que rayos te pasa?- preguntó Victorie echando humo. Era muy temprano para escuchar sus gritos.

-¡hoy es el día en que Eminings y yo iremos juntos a la asesoría de pociones!

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Eminings desde su mesa.

-¡SI, TE INSCRIBÍ JUNTO CONMIGO! ¡SERA FANTASTICO!-gritó también desde su mesa, levantando el pulgar y guiñándole el ojo.

Michael Eminings dejó su desayuno y se dirigió dando zancadas hacia Ted. No se decidía si golpearlo o solo lanzarle una maldición con su varita.

-y se puede saber ¿por qué? –Preguntó el Slytherin furioso frente al Gryffindor-yo no tengo problemas con esa materia.

-por eso mismo. Es mejor si me inscribo con alguien que se le dé la materia- explicó Ted sonriente, poniendo su frente sobre la de Michael y empujándolo hacia atrás, para demostrar quién. Mandaba- para que me ayude, Si no, para qué. ¿Me crees que soy estúpido?

-¿enserio quieres que te conteste eso?- dijo Michael, ahora él empujando a Ted hacia atrás.

-pero es sábado Ted-dijo Victorie- ¿estás seguro que quieres ir?

-claro que sí. No quiero seguir reprobando. "camarón que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente"

-será: "mejor prevenir, que lamentar"

-idiota…- dijo Michael aun enojado.

-¡lizzy, mira a Michael! ¡Me insultó!- chilló Ted., pero al no recibir respuesta, se giró y miró a su alrededor en busca de la "rara", según él-¿y lizzy?

-ahora que recuerdo, creo que se levantó temprano- dijo Victorie.

-¿en sábado?- preguntó Ted rascándose la barbilla- nadie trabaja en sábado.

-tú eres el menos indicado para decirlo- dijo Michael.

* * *

Lizzy se encontraba en la torre de las lechuzas. Recogió un poco de comida y las alimentó. Habia decidido enviarle una carta a sus padres; quería saber como iban las cosas en casa. Tras leer el profeta esa mañana, se preocupó por las noticias sobre el asalto en el departamento de misterios.

"no te preocupes". Le habia dicho su padre, "el departamento de misterios está 2 pisos debajo de donde yo trabajo" _dos pisos abajo…_ eso era muy cerca. Aunque no para el señor Benneditt.

-_mientras más tiempo permanezco aquí….-_pensó_- me siento mas distante… ¿es bueno estar aquí? Tengo miedo de que eso me vuelva a pasar…_

Lizzy se llevó una mano al pecho. Donde se supone que tendría una herida. Recordando los eventos ocurridos al inicio del verano.

_-además, las personas que he conocido…. No me gustaría que les sucediera algo._

-ahí estas- dijo una voz, provocando que lizzy diera un chillido sobresaltada. Victorie Weasley acababa de entrar a la torre de las lechuzas- toma, pensé que lo habías olvidado.

Le dio a lizzy su diadema, pero la chica no se lo puso.

-¿sucede algo malo?

-¿qué? Ummm... ¡no!- dijo moviendo los brazos frente a ella- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Victorie alzó el periódico. Mostrándole la noticia del profeta. Lizzy saltó una vez más del susto.

-estas preocupada por lo del verano ¿verdad? Es normal, cualquiera que supiera que atentan contra su vida, estaría igual… pero no te preocupes- dijo la rubia tendiéndole una mano a lizzy- Hogwarts, es el lugar más seguro que hay. Tus padres, lo más seguro es que piensan igual. No te han olvidado.

Lizzy abrió aun más los ojos, sorprendida. Victorie por su lado, le sonreía aun con la mano tendida. En espera de una respuesta.

-es cierto- dijo lizzy estrechando su mano. Se puso la diadema y le sonrió con toda sinceridad- gracias… ¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! ¡¿Y TU COMO SABES DE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR?!

-ha, eso. Papá es hermano del mejor amigo del señor Potter. Y escuché una conversación que tenían durante el verano… no fue mucho de lo que me enteré- dijo riendo con discreción y moviendo su rubia melena. Un carácter heredado de su madre.

- o sea, que espiaste- dijo lizzy resumiendo.

-¿espiar? Yo nunca…

-¡no te hagas!

Victorie rió para sus adentros y se dirigió a la salida. Mientras lizzy comenzaba hacer pucheros.

-vámonos, los demás deben estar esperando.

Lizzy vio desde la torre una sombra ocultarse entre los árboles.

-¡lizzy!

-¡y-ya voy!- dijo la chica ignorando lo que acababa de ver.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A: ok, por ahora este es mi ultimo capitulo... se que aun me faltan, pero necesito pensar en qué poner en el cap. 14. la base ya la tengo, pero ayudaria unas cuantas ideas. la base es: ¡una fiesta de halloween! con todo y disfrazes... volveremos a ver a harry potter y por fin hace su aparicion un de los prisioneros que escaparon de azkaban en Hogwarts!! ok?**

**bueno, tambien ayudaria que me mandran mas re views... plis. **

**besitos. nos vemos.**


End file.
